Piccolo's Unexpected Love
by chocolate strawberry selenity
Summary: Piccolo? In LOVE?!?!? I know! And what's more, it's with a Sailor Scout! Read this DragonBallZ/SailorMoon(with my bud as the scouts, of course!) drama-filled romance humor and be chilled by it's language and it's creativity! ::laughs at her own cheeziness
1. Default Chapter

Piccolo's Unexpected Love

Piccolo's Unexpected Love

CRASH!

Piccolo took a shot at the practice target and made the bullseye.He didn't bother smiling at his good aim, it only took up more time and energy.

"Hey, Piccolo! They're here!" Goku shouted as he headed over towards his friend.

Piccolo didn't ask who. He knew. The Sailor Scouts. He was somewhat excited, but not enough to jump around spastically like everyone else. Then again, everyone else had a Sailor chick to be with. Krillian was in love with Sailor Jupiter (Sam), Trunks was head-over-heels for Sailor Saturn (Sloan), Sailor Moon (Uki) had brought a man, Darien, Sailor Venus (Sarah) had somehow won the cold heart of Vegeta, Mars (Jodi) was really happy with Gotun and Goku was sensually obsessed with Sailor Pluto (Karen).Uranus and Neptune were not able to make it and the only single woman there was Mercury (Lacia) and she was always there to do the cooking, to clean the place that they all stayed, and to encourage the guys.She seemed to always be there when a guy was hurt, even when she wasn't a few minutes before.Lacia would tenderly wipe the oozing blood off of the fighter with a smile.Neptune was a brat at times and she constantly got bored, so she never showed up.Uranus was off, modeling men's underwear for a television commercial. 

"I'll be there in a minute." he called to Goku.Piccolo didn't spend too much time with the Sailors.They usually showed up in time for a battle, as if they were psychic.

He preferred to spend hours in training alone, yet it always seemed as if Lacia was by his side, wiping the sweat from his head, offering him a cold drink, lending an ear, even though he never talked.

Piccolo walked over to the house that they had bought for get-togethers, such as these.

To no surprise, the namek was greeted by screams of joy and laughter, which, for some odd reason, he never took heed to, not even to let out a smile once in a while.

"Hello, Piccolo. How have you been?" a shy voice asked.

"Hello, Lacia." He responded flatly, then looked at her beaming smile.

Goku looked at them oddly, smiled crookedly, and then shook his head.

"Karen!" Goku shouted suddenly.

"Goku!" she shrieked and they greeted each other with a kiss.

Everyone was there and happy.

A small hand placed itself on Piccolo's shoulder.

"You've have been working out a lot lately, haven't you?" Lacia asked meekly.

"Just came from practice." He said with a snide look on his face that was almost a smile.She was amusing.

"Trunks!"

"Sloan!"

"Sarah!"

"Vegeta!"

Everyone met so ecstatically, running towards each other in a way that made it look like those cheesy slo-mo movies from the fifties.

After the joyous reunion, then women headed towards the kitchen to make dinner while the men stayed outside and talked about how hot each one of their girls were.

"Man, Jodi's so hot! I can't wait for tonight!" Gotun said with an evil grin.

All the others agreed in such ways as "I have something special planned" or "She'll be all over me like white on rice" or the popular saying of "I know."

On the other hand, in the kitchen, the girls talked about the little things about their men that turned them on.

"Trunks does this little flip of his hair that makes it shine," Sloan said dreamily.

"I love the way Goku is built, so muscular and down below-" Karen started.

"Whoa, Karen!That's more info than I need!" Jodi interrupted.

"What about you, Lacia?" Uki spoke up.

"Yeah, do you have a crush on someone in Tokyo?" Sarah asked.

"No, I haven't met the right man yet." Lacia said.

_I haven't found the right man, she thought. __I've found the right namek._

Lacia was in love with Piccolo. No, he wasn't the nice type of person, but it was something about him that she had noticed the first time that she saw him. She had a certain thing for nameks, right from the beginning.Piccolo was not the best choice, but she was all for him. Something about his serious attitude reminded her of a lobster she ate when she was five.It took her forever to get the tough shell open, then inside was a heaping load full of sweet, rich, tender meat.Piccolo was certainly no lobster, but if she could get past his emotional shell, she could find the tenderness inside.And though she was still unsuccessful, she was persistent.

"Hey, Lacia, snap out of it, you're making dough, not cookies!" Sam said, laughing.

The dough was as flat as a pancake and getting hard.

"Girl, what are you spacing out on?" Uki asked, then signaled her to go with her to another room.

"What's up with you? You're not paying attention to anything today. What's the problem?" Uki asked.

"No problem here," Lacia mumbled dreamily, staring out the window.

"Piccolo, we gotta talk." Goku told him and pulled him behind the house.

"What, Goku?" he asked.

Making sure that nobody was around, he made a pause, then spoke.

"Are you fucking blind?!?" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked.

"Lacia!" he screamed.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She's got I WANT PICCOLO written all over her!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he denied.

"The way she wraps your turban and gets you drinks and wipes the oozing blood off of you even though that's the one thing that disgusts her the most!" Goku shouted.

"Really?" the namek asked, confused. 

"She's all for you and you won't even crack a smile!" he told his friend, the tone of his voice a little lower.

"I'll observe her." Piccolo excused himself from the conversation_. What kind of weed is he smoking? He asked himself, then went back to his training._

***

"Dinner's ready!" Sarah shouted. 

KNOCK KNOCK!

Piccolo answered to find Lacia with two plates.

"I know you're not into big 'family' dinners. But I didn't want you to be lonely," she explained.

He nodded and accepted his plate.

"This is good," Piccolo said and Lacia's heart leapt with joy. The first nice thing he said to her!

"You turban is falling off, let me fix it for you." She offered.

She stood in so close to him, her breasts almost touched the side of his face. At first, she removed the falling wraps on his head and placed them on the table. The, after getting a damp washcloth, she wiped the dry sweat from his head, from his antennae and face.

Feeling quite soothed, Piccolo set down his plate, closed his eyes and leaned back his head. She wiped his shoulders, face and neck, keeping all of her feeling inside without weeping with joy.

Lacia returned to his head, and rubbed his temples softly.

Piccolo sat there in a stage of bliss, unaware of the smile that crept across his face.Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips on the top of his head for a brief moment, then, back to he temples.

His eyes were wide open and Lacia was quite aware of the fact, even though he hadn't moved.

"Lacia, your hair is tickling me," he said. "I'll fix it."

Surprised, she sat in front of him as he ran his fingers through her shoulder-length hair, then bending down to smell it.

He took his armband bracelet off and placed it around Lacia's hair bun.

"There," he said, "All done."

They stared at each other, neither knowing what to do.

Piccolo found a strand of hair loose from the bun and made it an excuse to brush his hand across her face and reach up to her ear.

_What is this feeling? I have never felt like this before. The namek asked himself. __Is this what it feels like to care for someone?_

Lacia knew it was the right time.She leaned forward slowly. Piccolo inched away, but soon, was trapped on the corner of the couch.Yet she still leaned forward. So he inched forward and an indestructible power was felt between them. The namek leaned forward, knowing what was to come next. He closed his eyes and she closed hers. A human girl met Piccolo's lips for the very first time. 

Sparks flew and a bit of tongue was added. Lacia placed her hand on his neck and he was confused as to where to put his hand.So he put it on her face.

A few minutes later, they separated, gasping. 

Piccolo took her in his arms, the strong, warm arms around her and her hand was in the namek's green hand.

They held each other close, in silence so that they would hear each other's heartbeat. They beat in unison, the same beat, same time.

Lacia placed her hand on his chest to feel his rippling muscles. She moved her hand around his chest to feel the contours of it.

Piccolo placed his on her face, memorizing every inch.

Then she took his hand and studied it as a student studies a book, over and over again, staring at it, at all the little lines.

She looked up and met Piccolo's gaze. They stared into one another's eyes. They leaned together, ready for another kiss.

"Lacia!" a voice called from outside. 

It was Sloan.

"Take the plates!" He whispered quickly.

**Goodbye she mouthed and blew him a kiss.**

He looked stunned and gave a faint wave.

"Yes, Sloan?" Lacia asked innocently as she shut the door behind her.

"What were you doing in there?" Sloan asked suspiciously.

"Eating. What's it to you?" Lacia asked, then burst out laughing.

"Well, you seem spastic!" Sloan said, getting only a nod in response.

***

"Something's gotten into Lacia today. She was acting all happy." Sloan whispered.

The girls were all talking, except for Uki, who was sleeping (I'm so sure) in Darien's room and Lacia, who was fast asleep.

"Yeah, she didn't complain about doing the dishes." Sam agreed.

"Oh, Piccolo…" Lacia called out suddenly in her sleep.

"PICCOLO?!?" they all cried in unison.

Jodi laughed hysterically and the other girls nearly fainted at the spot.

"Why the hell is she dreaming about Piccolo?" Sarah asked in awe.

"That's it! That's why she was acting so weird!" Sam said, just figuring it out.

"Nice work, dumb-ass, you're such a genius." Karen said sarcastically.

That was the main topic of all that they talked about that night: why she was dreaming of the namek.

It was three in the morning and Piccolo was out, practicing hitting targets, laughing slightly to himself.

Trunks walked out. 

"Uh, Piccolo?Why are you training at three o'clock in the morning?" he asked sleepily.

"Learn from me- there's no bad time to practice, except in the middle of a battle," Piccolo said, and slapped him on the back.

"This must be another one of my bogus dreams." Trunks mumbled, then as he walked towards his bedroom, he said, " I'm gonna go wake up."

The next morning, when most of the couples emerged from the rooms together (including Vegeta & Sarah, Goku & Karen, Uki & Darien who came out later, Sloan & Trunks, Jodi & Gotun, and Krillian & Sam), Lacia came out, singing a song from the movie "Austin Powers."

"I don't want anybody else, when I think about you, I…" she sang happily and loudly.

One by one, everyone turned to stare at the oblivious Lacia. 

"Good morning, Lacia," Sarah was the first person to do something besides stare at her.

"Mornin' Sarah!" she said, then resumed singing.

Fixing two plates of breakfast, she balanced one on her head, then laughed at her own efforts. Then, she walked out the door.

"Where the hell is she going in her small nightgown with two servings of breakfast?" Goku asked in loud astonishment.

All of the women suddenly turned silent, restraining all thoughts and assumptions and, yes, their information backed up by proof.

Piccolo had just gotten out of the shower. 

He had thought all night of the kiss that he received and about the glorious feeling that he experienced.Never had anyone gotten that close to him, let alone a beautiful woman like that.

Frustrated, he threw himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

_I don't have time for this, he thought, but a voice deep down (he had never taken any heed to it) told him otherwise._

I have a life that I need to live and I will let nobody interfere with it! Not even a pretty, no, gorgeous, caring, sexy… 

Piccolo groaned.For the first time in his life, he felt desire.Not the burning passion for revenge, nor the acrid tactility of hatred. No, it was a new feeling.There was something new surging through his blood and the namek wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"This could be a problem." He said silently.

KNOCK, KNOCK!!!

"That may also be a problem." Piccolo said aloud.

"Piccalo?Are you in there?" a calm voice called from outside.

"Just a minute!" he called out frantically, tripping all over himself to get to his clothes. He quickly discarded his towel and threw on a pair of his pants. The he bolted to the door, all was done in about thirty seconds.

Opening the door, he saw a hot breakfast and a sweet smile as sugary as the syrupy as the food.

"I came to give you some breakfast," Lacia said meekly, offering the plate.

He took his plate and ushered her in by a gentle push on the back.

"I want to tell you, I haven't been able to think about anything except for what happened last night." Lacia told him as she sat on the couch as they ate.

He nodded.

Suddenly, Piccolo stopped eating. 

"Can I see your eyes? I don't know what color they are." He told her truthfully

"Sure, I guess." Lacia said and shrugged.

His black eyes stared into hers with a mystery all their own.

What beautiful green eyes, he thought to himself.

"This may be a bit inappropriate, but I have always wondered.How do nameks create children if they are all male?" she asked curiously.

Piccolo burst out in waves of laughter, which brought sparkles of happiness into Lacia's eyes.

"Foolish one, nameks do not make children out of cells (then again, they've never tried) and such like humans do. They are also not delivered the same way -that would be very painful.They come from eggs and they are made from our minds, heart, souls, and, I guess, of love." He explained.

"That last part, it was gorgeous.You know, about the souls and the love.Is that really what happens?" she asked almost silently, eyes glittering genuinely.

"Yes, it is." The namek nodded solemnly.

"I wish that could happen to humans."

"No.If it were to happen to humans, they would just take it for granted, like so many other things." 

"What do you mean by that?" Lacia was taken back.

"Humans misuse the air, the food, the clean water, and the whole mystery of life. They make everything so goddamned scientific and won't let everyone believe whatever wishes or anything else that doesn't have an explanation!It's harrowing to think such a pretty place could be trashed in no time flat." He spat in disgust.

"Excuse, me!I happen to be from the earth and I _AM a human!You don't need to diss on me because I live among people that don't know what a treasure we have right under our feet!Excuse the hell out of me!" she yelled furiously._

Piccolo quickly realized his mistake and as Lacia stomped towards the door, he took hold of her hand, pulled her back and before she could break from his grasp, he drew her to his lips.

Lacia melted like soup in his arms and as he held her and they kissed, she dropped her anger and kissed him back with gusto. 

Their lips parted and they hobbled over to the couch, never leaving one another's arms, for it was much warmer together.

"I'm so sorry, Lacia. When I speak of humans, I talk of the people that mistreat the earth because those were the only kind I knew.I met Goku and a first I wanted to kill him because I was afraid that he might become stronger than I am.And he did. Hetransformed into a Super Saiyan and we became friends."

"Not all people are bad." Lacia pointed out.

"I know.The humans I first knew were bastards and I've hated humans ever since.But this group. All of us. You. You, all of my friends, you are all so nice, I have considered you all nameks for your kindness." Piccolo told her.

"You are handsome…" she muttered, not realizing she had spoken aloud.

Lacia cuddled up to him and closed her eyes. Out of nowhere, after a few minutes, she was snoring.

He laid his head down on hers and was soon also asleep.

Krillin was walking to Piccolo's house to tell him of the new enemy, Azefree, daughter of Freiza.That was the original reason the Sailor scouts had come, besides to see their men.This enemy seemed indestructible and dangerous, so Krillin went to tell his friend.

As he knocked on the door, he got no answer.He knocked again and there was still nothing.

"Piccolo?Are you in there, Piccolo?" Krillin yelled.

He walked in to make sure everything was all right. Just then, he stopped dead in his tracks. 

On the couch was Piccolo, Lacia enveloped in his arms, both in a deep sleep.

Krillin fell to the floor, laughing.He decided to laugh outside because if the namek caught him, things could get deadly. 

He began running to the big house that everyone was staying at.He wanted to tell the others.Suddenly, a hand placed itself onto Krillin's shoulder and he stopped short (well, being his height, you can't really stop tall).

Krillin's eyes grew wide.He didn't even have to look to know who was behind him.

"Where were you going in such a rush?" a deep voice asked.

"N-n-n-nowhere, P-P-P-Piccolo," he shook with fright.

"I didn't think so." Piccalo slightly smiled.

"Oh, yeah, Piccolo, I came to tell you about our new enemy, Azefree." Krillin talked quickly; he was good at that.

"Who the hell is that?!?"

"Freiza's daughter.I heard she is strikingly beautiful, but extremely deadly and that she uses her good looks to stun all who come against her." He explained.

"Hmm.I'll talk about this later. Oh, by the way, whatever you saw, _you didn't." Piccolo warned dangerously._

"Okay." Was all he could say, he was so shaken up.

As Piccolo walked back to his house, he saw that Krillin was still standing, shaking violently but otherwise motionless. 

The namek remembered that Lacia was asleep in his cabin still.

Slowly he waltzed to the door, then, after taking a deep breath, he opened, not prepared for what waited inside.

Lacia sat on the couch, her staring at him with burning green eyes, lips pursed and red, her shirt unbuttoned one button and it drooped off of her shoulder, revealing the corner of her breast.She sat, spread out, across the couch.It was such a vision to Piccolo, and the whole scene seemed to glow. To him, it was too much.

"Aaaahhhhhh!!!!" Piccolo shrieked and slammed the door, falling off of his steps to land flat on his ass.

_Oh my gosh, I'm such a fucking retard! He thought to himself.__What idiot screams at a gorgeous woman?!?_

He picked himself up, completely embarrassed.

Piccolo opened the door to find Lacia with a pissed-off look on her face, stomping around, gathering all of her things.

"Lacia?What are you doing?" The namek asked, though not _too perplexed._

"You know, I really thought that I could get close to you! After three years I thought you had finally taken the hint and were ready for whatever.But no!Just when I let my fucking guard down, you make me feel like a fool!Do you know how LONG I have wanted you to love me?To hold me?Do you have any idea?!?"Lacia shrieked so loud, her voice became hoarse.

Piccolo couldn't say anything.The words were caught in his throat as a fish in a net.There were so many things he longed to say, to ask. Twenty Questions would seem simple compared to what was in Piccolo's mind.

Lacia walked by to the door, pushed him out of the way and stormed out.

The namek ran up to her, took her hand and was about to flip her and kiss her when she slapped him across the face and yanked her hand from his grip.

"Don't you even try that!" she warned.

Piccolo rubbed his cheek.That hurt! It didn't hurt because he was hit, but because _she hit him.The sheer fact that the first (and only) one that he had feelings for was angry enough to hit him._

"I thought you were ready for a woman.Poor baby Piccolo couldn't handle a woman.The only woman that truly cared for you. Poor baby." She devilishly in his ear the strutted off in anger.

If he wanted to, Piccolo could have blown her to bits for being so cruel.But he didn't want to.There was a pain in his heart and a lump in his throat.

"Please! You can't expect me to be ready for anything when I've had such a hateful life! You have to remember, nameks are not used to gorgeous women, let alone if they have a stunning personality to accompany it!" Piccolo shouted after her.

Lacia stopped.

"You really think I'm beautiful, Piccolo?" she asked softly.

"Think I would lie to you?" he said back.

"Then why the hell are you bullshiting me?" Lacia screamed as she turned towards him.

His eyes grew wide._Damn! Piccolo thought. __I thought she had almost forgiven me! This can't be! I am such a jerk! No, I am an IDIOT!!!_

Piccolo was running out of ways to get her back. 

_I want her. She is the only person I ever truly cared for! I can't lose her! Wait, I am turning into a sentimental love fool! His mind rang out._

Lacia, looking pissed-off, turned around and began stomping off in a different direction.

_Oh, who cares!_

"Lacia! You can't leave me!" he shouted suddenly.

"And why not?" she hissed back.

"Because…I love you." _Whoa… what am I saying? He wondered. _

Lacia stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh, my god." She gasped.

Piccolo realized what he said was true. He truly had love for her in his cold and empty heart.

"Don't think that I don't trust you, but is it real?Are you saying the truth?" she asked him, her voice quavering as she spoke.

"I didn't realize it until now. My inner voice told me. Well, actually, he told you.I spoke for me. And I wouldn't blame you if you did think I was lying. Some guys will say anything for a wonderful woman like you." Piccolo admitted.

A silence stood between the two for at least ten minutes.

Then, all of the sudden, Lacia turned around and ran into Piccolo's unsuspecting arms.

"I love you, too!" she cried and held him tight.

There they, sat, kneeling on the ground, holding each other. 

"I'm sorry that I've been such an ass.I've never known anything else."Piccolo apologized.

"No, I shouldn't have expected you to be ready for anything.You probably have never even taken a sex ed. class, let alone know what it is.So how should I count on you knowing how to react?" Lacia answered.

They sat outside, embracing tightly, never wanting to let go.Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. 

An hour later, they went into Piccolo's house.He popped a bag of popcorn and they watched an anime movie.It took place in a place called Monster Tokyo [or Monster City, frankly, I can't remember] and this teenage boy had to go through it to fight a man called Rebbie Rah.If he didn't, then a girl whom he had to save and a street boy named Chibi would both die, not to mention himself.

As they sat in each other's arms, they watched as a girl cried "Take me" and flung herself onto the guy [when I saw it, I flipped to it to show my uncle what we were watching, and the first thing the movie said was "Take me" and I got totally embarrassed].

Lacia's eyes drifted from the movie and onto Piccolo's burly body.

_Oh, gosh, he's hot.Lacia thought and smiled inwardly. _

"What time is it?" she asked him with love.

"Oh, about seven-thirty."Piccolo answered back.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?" she screamed and jumped up.

"What's the matter?"he questioned.

"I was supposed to be cooking dinner at SEVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Fuck!Oh, fucking shit!"Lacia shrieked and bolted out the door.She returned within seconds, gave him a quickie-French-kiss, then ran back outside to the large house.

"Where the fuck have you been?!?!?"Jodi cried at Lacia when she came in the door.

"I was watching a movie!" she gave her excuse.

"With Piccolo…" Sloan cooed, then busted up laughing.

"Hey, he has a big-screened TV!!!!!!!!!!!" Lacia giggled.

"Yeah.Sure.We believe you." Karen retorted through her laughter.

"Tell us all the juicy details!" Sarah pleaded.

"Sorry, but no information must be let out until he is comfortable with telling you!" Lacia informed them.

"Then you were with him!And not just to watch a movie!"Sammy pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, it's not like we didn't know it anyway!" Yuki scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Lacia asked suspiciously.

The room suddenly got really quiet.

"Um……….. Well, oh……… I don't know………." Yuki began.

"You called out his name in your sleep!"Sarah busted.

"Oh, Piccolo!I want to hold you and fuck you all the time!"Karen teased and started making out with a pillow.

"Oh, will you shut up!"Lacia laughed.

"Make me, bitch!" Karen threatened.

"You want a piece of me?Take a bite of this!"Lacia taunted and slapped her own ass.

They fell to the ground laughing.

"Hey, girls, giggling isn't going to get dinner cooked!"Goku yelled.

"Oh, you are such an ass!" Karen screamed while laughing, then ran to him and they began to kiss.

"Hey, what's that in you hair?" Sloan asked, pointing to Lacia's scrunchie. 

"What?You mean… I can't believe it's still in there!"Lacia chuckled and took it out.She smelled it and it smelled faintly like Piccolo's cologne.

"It's his armband." Was all she could say. 

Sloan stared at her for a minute and could not say anything because somehow she knew that Lacia was in love.

All of a sudden, the ground began to shake violently.

"What the fuck is that?!?!?" Goku yelled.

"Oh, shit! Oh, fuck!It's Azefree!"Krillin yelled and began to run spastically.

Lacia bolted outside, even though the sky was getting darker by the second.Soon, it was like night.

Piccolo dashed out of his house and almost ran into Lacia, who was coming out to get him.

"It's Azefree!"they screamed in unison and ran back to the others holding hands.

"Piccolo?What the fuck?" Gotun asked, totally confused by him holding Lacia's hand.

All the guys stared at him awkwardly.

Piccolo brought Lacia in and kissed her dramatically as sort-of an in-your-face-I'm-with-her-and-nobody-knew kind of kiss.

All of the men's mouths just about dropped to the floor, along with a few of the ladies', but mostly not.

My very first fanfic—I love this one because it's based on my best friends.If you don't understand something, just know it's an inside joke that's so old, I've probably forgotten it now.~_^


	2. ch.2

A spaceship appeared suddenly and quickly landed in between Piccolo's house and the other house

A spaceship appeared suddenly and quickly landed in between Piccolo's house and the other house.The wind from the landing almost knocked everyone to the ground.

Out of the spaceship walked the most beautiful alien one had ever seen.Her skin was shiny silver, she was tall, slender and well formed.She looked as if she was wearing a tight silver suit. Her hair was a midnight blue and it was styled in a Japanese style.Her eyes were also a midnight blue, but they were the eyes of a human, except instead of having pupils, they were all blue.

All the men could do was stare.

"Oh, my go….." Goku breathed, then got slapped in the back of the head by Karen.

"Don't you go staring at other women!" Karen warned.

"I am Azefree.I bring love to you."The alien said softly with the unmistakable voice of Frieza.

"Like hell you do!I knew your father and I know he would never send you to bring peace!Why, I even remember when I fought him!" Vegeta yelled proudly.

"Yeah, nice running." Goku laughed.

"Quiet, Kakarott!" Vegeta hissed.

"Alright.Now that you know my purpose to come here, then let's just get it over with.I haven't got all day and there are twelve aliens waiting for me at home!"Azefree snapped.

"Sailor scouts, transform!"one of the guys screamed.

"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!!!"

"SATURN POWER MAKE UP!!!"

"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!!!"

"MARS POWER MAKE UP!!!"

"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!!!"

"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!!!"

"MOON CRISIS POWER MAKE UP!!!"

With beams and flashes of light, there stood the sailor scouts, more beautiful than ever before in the mixture of golden light and eternal darkness.

"We are the Sailor Scouts of love and justice!And on behalf of the moon and planets Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, and Pluto…" Yuki began.

"We will punish you!" all of the senshi cried.

"I'm sorry, girls, you must have the wrong address.The fashion show is two blocks down the street and if you think you and those little tutu-skirts are going to defeat me, then you are more stupid than those ugly-ass outfits." Azefree spat.

"Hey, I didn't design these outfits!"Yuki denied.

"Yeah, I did!" Karen spoke up, then blushed.

"Well, I don't give a flying fuck who made them, but I'm determined to deteriorate them!"Azefree told them. "Now, I will kill you."

"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted.

"Yoroo Koree!" Azefree shouted.

Azefree's Night Ice threw Goku twenty feet.

"Goku, are you alright?" Sailor Pluto yelled and ran to him.

"Watch, out, Karen, she is strong." Was all he could say.

The senshi gathered to try and devise a plan.

"Alright, she wasn't scratched by Goku's 'Kamehameha", so she must be seriously strong.I think that we should have all the guys go Super Saiyan as high as they can, whatever that is.It may be four, five or two, but whatever is their strongest."Yuki devised.

"And what about us?"Lacia asked.

"We will all hold hands and concentrate, say our powers, then yell 'Sailor Planet Power!'That is our strongest attack." Yuki figured.

"Wait a second.I have an idea.Why don't we weaken her up by attacking her individually first, then do the 'sailor planet power' thing." Sammy asked.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Yuki said.

"Yeah!" Jodi and Yuki shouted at the same time.

"Oh, wait!I left my moon staff at home! Damn it!"Yuki cried.

"Save your power for the real battle." Sarah told her.

"Excuse me, but I don't have all day and if your conference is over and you're done sipping your damn tea, then I would think it's about time for me to kick your asses!" Azefree shouted impatiently. 

"All right!!! God!You were definitely not born with the skill of patience!" Sammy called.

The sailor scouts lined up.

[enter the song from Sailor Moon "Here I'm standing in the night. My crescent wand, the only light…"] 

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!"

"DEAD SCREAM!!!"

All of the powers were released.An explosion lit the land and sky.

For a few minutes, all was silent and it was hoped that Azefree was dead.

"She's gone!That was easy!"Karen shouted.

"No, you idiot, she is not.If I know Freiza, then I know Azefree.She won't die easy."Vegeta snarled.

As, he had suspected, Azefree was standing right there in a cloud of dust, unharmed except for one scratch under her right eye that oozed purple blood.

"Oh, shit! Mercury, check her out on your computer! Where are her weaknesses?" Sailor Mars yelled.

Lacia punched Azefree in on her computer.

"She, uh, has…." Lacia stuttered.

"What?!?" they all screamed in unison.

"She has… no weaknesses… whatsoever." Lacia whispered.

"You don't know what you're dealing with!" Azefree laughed.

Trunks rushed at her unsuspectedly and sliced at her with his sword.It cut a surprising chunk out of her leg.

"You son of a bitch!" she shrieked, sounding exactly like Freiza and some of the men even had flashbacks from the fight so long ago with Freiza.

"You will never mess with my friends, nor my love, Sloan!I will fight for her!" Trunks screamed and took out a chunk of her tail.

"Enough!I will fight to my entire potential! You kids will die!"Azefree threatened.

Azefree placed her forefinger on Trunks' head.

"No!!! Trunks!!!Watch out for the damn beam!" Vegeta shouted, remembering the way so many people were killed on that day long ago.

But the beam went straight through his head and he fell lifelessly to the ground.

"TRUNKS!!!NO!!!" Sloan screamed bloody murder and ran to her dead love.

Vegeta shut his eyes and a tears streamed silently down his face.

"Trunks!! Please!!! Wake up!! Oh, God, help!" Sloan sobbed over the cold body that lay on the ground.

Karen walked over and pried Sloan, who kicked and screamed in refusal, away from Trunks.Vegeta pulled away from Sarah and walked over to his son.He examined the hole through his head.

"Vegeta…" Sarah began.

He picked him up and took his body to an outside bench.Vegeta laid him down and cried.

After many reckless minutes of weeping, Vegeta stood up and started some sort of growl deep down in his throat.It became louder and louder until he was screaming.

He began to glow and sweat dripped down his huge cranium.His hair shot out from his head.It became a foot longer. And blonder than it had ever been.

"AZEFREE!!!!YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL THE FUCKING THINGS THAT YOU, YOUR FATHER AND ANYONE ELSE IN YOUR FUCKING FAMILY HAVE EVER FUCKING DONE!!!!!!!!!!"Vegeta snarled. "I AM SICK AND FUCKING TIRED OF RUNNING, SO I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!!!!!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared, I think I shit my pants.You know, running is still an option." Azefree commented sarcastically.

"I'm going to fight you like the son-of-a-bitch that I am!"Vegeta laughed evilly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Vegeta was at his highest point of power.He was Super Saiyan 5.

He rushed at Azefree, knocking her off guard, then kicking her to the stomach, face and breast, knocking the wind out of her.She fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering.

"Whatcha gonna do about it? Oh, I know.You're a bitch.Go ahead and bitch-slap me! I dare you!" Vegeta laughed.

"Vegeta!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Sarah, all we can do now is help him." Lacia told her.

"How?" she asked. "Oh, I know.Thanks, Lacia."

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!" Venus cried and aimed it at Azefree.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Azefree screeched so loud that it stopped everything aimed at her and threw everyone back three feet.

As Azefree got up, her stomach bled purple, as well as her mouth.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" she screamed and shot a beam so fast that almost nobody could detect it.It bolted straight through Vegeta's neck.Blood sprayed from his neck as he gargled on it and fell with a tremendous shudder.

"VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah screamed louder than anyone had ever heard her (which was unbelievable).

She sat by him, sobbing and pounding on his chest and giving him CPR, but he was dead.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah." Sammy told her.

"I can't live without him." Venus whispered and walked over to Azefree.She grabbed Azefree's forefinger and put it on her head.

"Kill me or I'll kill you, bitch." Sarah said.

The beam went through her head and she died with such a smile.

"Sarah!"the senshi cried.All of them had tears on their cheeks.

Freiza's daughter stood, semi-bloody and with a little smirk on her face.

Out of nowhere, Tuxedo Mask ran out.

"And where the hell have you been?" Yuki screamed.

"Actually, if you really want to know, I was on the toilet, taking a shit.Hey, you said you wanted to know!" Darien told her quietly."So, what have I missed?" 

"Trunks and Vegeta and Sarah… poor Sarah…"

"What?!?" 

"They're dead." Yuki sobbed.

"Oh, shit." Darien muttered. 

Karen stood, pissed off. 

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!! GO TO HELL, YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!" Karen's voice blared out over any other sound and even Piccolo shuddered at the horridness of it.

"DEAD SCREAM!!!!!" she shouted.

"Ha!Child's play! Now eat this!" Azefree yawned, shoving Pluto's power aside, then flickered a beam in her direction.

"KAREN!!! Watch out!" Goku shouted at the top of his lungs and hurled his body in the way of the laser.

It shot into his heart.The pain on Goku's face stuck in Karen's head like super glue.Karen wanted to cry out like the others did, but her blood ran cold and her breath escaped, leaving her with nothing but tears.

And the tears, did they gush. Her body fell limp to the ground, pulsing with sobs. 

Suddenly, she stood up, still trembling with tears.Karen closed her eyes, breathing deeply, emitting a new force from her body.

"Eternal Darkness…… STRIKE!!!" Sailor Pluto screamed, then flung the Time Key.The very tip turned into an ebony spike and it struck the dumbfounded Azefree in the gut, causing her to spew blood. 

"Go Karen!" Jodi called.

"ENOUGH!!!" Azefree shrieked."You think I am so unlike my father.You couldn't be more wrong."  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Piccolo asked doubtfully, holding Lacia in his arms.

"He could convert, or change his shape.This is not my final form, in fact, far from.I feel that now I am ready to become my second form.My father would be proud.Ah, my father.What a great man he was.Too bad I had to destroy him.He would have been so great fighting at my side."

"W-What happened to him?" Krillin dared to ask.

"I can't rule the universe with a nagging father.He would want to rule and it would be this big thing and I had too many other things to do so I just killed him straight up." Azefree scoffed.

There stood the rest of the warriors who began fighting that still lived. Tuxedo Mask stood, holding Yuki so close to him for her protection; Karen had been sprayed with blood when Azefree had her "gut pierced".Sloan still knelt where with Trunks laid, dead.Krillin stood in front of Sammy, trying to be a block of any harm (Oh yeah, great shield).Lacia was barely visible, for she was hidden in Piccolo's arms.

Jodi and Gotun whispered in back of everyone.An idea was forming in their heads.

Azefree began growling.It was almost like a dog warning off a predator.

Slowly, but surly, her form began to warp.Her hair began to sprout in the front and her eyes got visibly more blue.Her legs grew longer.

When at last she was finished, she was still beautiful, yet with a more evil touch to her.Azefree laughed, sounding almost mechanical.

"You idiots don't realize it yet, but my power is gaining.My dexterity is increasing. And you won't believe how much my hunger is developing.My hunger to kill." Azefree hissed.

"Is that all you think about?" Yuki shouted, getting annoyed.

"What?" Azefree wasn't expecting a smart-ass comment about anything that she said.

"Don't act like you didn't hear her!Those ears are big enough, you've gotta hear something!" Darien spoke up."Sailor moon, you have to fight her! Believe in yourself, that's the key to winning."

_Yeah, try it yourself and see how you like it.Yuki thought to herself._

"Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I've seen better light shows than this at a drunk gigolo's bedroom." Azefree snorted.

"And how would you know what a drunk gigolo's bedroom looks like?" Yuki asked.

"You haven't heard?I was known for being the biggest higero ona on our planet!Duh!You are even more of a dumb-ass than I thought!I've done it with practically every guy from ages 9 to 199! Oh, except for that nasty garbage man who had a wart on his peni-" Azefree laughed as she thought.

"Ew, that's great!" Lacia interrupted, trying to block out mental images.

"Man, I am getting sick and tired of watching you talk about guys with warty chin-chins!" Yuki yelled.

Azefree rolled her eyes and did a twirl of her hand [in a motion that stated "talk to the hand"] and a blast of fire came rippling out of her hand.

"Moon Crystal Repel!" Yuki shouted, casting away the strong fireball with a new power that sent the power back.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!Shit!That's fucking hot!" she screamed.

"Yuki, I'm sorry, but I have to fight her." Darien said with a reluctant sigh.

"A kiss for good luck?" Sailor Moon pleaded.

"I'll give you a kiss of victory!" Tuxedo Mask smiled, then walked towards the evil daughter of Frieza.

Tuxedo Mask walked up to Azefree.

"You've satisfied your hunger for power.But how does that sate your hunger for passion?" Darien asked, leaning towards her breasts.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Yuki screamed.

"Oh, believe me, I've had enough passion in a week than you've had in your entire being.If it's anyone who needs passion, it's you. I will sate it for you if you rule by my side." Azefree purred.

"DARIEN!!! NO!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" Sailor Moon screamed uncontrollably. 

"Yes.I will join you." he agreed and buried his face in between her breasts.

"While he enjoys himself, I will destroy you and all the other slappy scouts, or whatever you call yourselves." she called down to the others.

While Azefree was talking, Darien unsheathed his sword.He drew it backwards and was about to strike her silver back.Out of the corner of her eye, Azefree saw him.

"You back stabbing mother fucker!" Frieza's daughter shrieked and turned the sword around, stabbing him with his own weapon.

"Idiot."she muttered as Darien's bloody body fell motionless to the ground.

"Noooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Darien!"Yuki tried to scream, yet her voice became squeaky.

"DARIEN!!!" Yuki screamed over Darien's gory body.

"This is all that I can take."Gotun muttered, stepping forth to battle the monster.

"Gotun!You can't fight!So many of us have already died! I can't let you go! I won't allow you to die!" Jodi protested, pulling on his arm.

"Jodi, I am the strongest man besides Gohan.I wish he were here right now.But he is dead and I must live with it.My poor brother." Gotun told her, remembering Gohan.He also remembered the horrid night.

Gotun reminisced that night and tried to cast it away, but he thought of it always.His brother had been murdered by Cell's future grandson, or so he had been told.__

Gotun closed his eyes, blinking back tears.

"But I must fight for you and all of us that have been killed.I have to avenge all of us.This bitch will not go unpunished."Gotun sighed then, after kissing Jodi softly on her cheek; he walked silently towards Azefree.

"Oh, and you think you are going to do some damage to me, do you?" Azefree asked snottily.

"I'm gonna kick you fuckin' ass!" Gotun yelled.

"Yes, I'm sure you will." Azefree commented, not anywhere near scared of him.

"Would you stop the smart-ass comments and just get to fighting me like the ugly girl that you are?" Gotun teased.

"UGLY?!?Oh, you are gonna wish you never laid eyes on me when I finish killing you!" She screamed back at him, utterly insulted.

"I already wish I never laid eyes on you.You're a hideous whore who needs to die.Have I made myself clear or do I need to scream for the words to get through your fat head?" Gotun threatened.

"MY HEAD IS NOT FAT!!!I CHECK IT EVERY DAY AND I'M THE PERFECT SIZE FOR A WOMAN!!!" Azefree was almost brought to tears.

"No, Azefree.This is a perfect size for a woman." Gotun said and kissed Jodi's neck while pointing to her.

"Enjoy that kiss.It will be the last one you'll ever have.I feel that my second form is near." Azefree taunted.

"Already?" Mercury asked.

"I am ten times stronger than my father and ten times quicker at changing forms." She replied.

Again, she began to growl.Horns began to grow out of her elbows, head, knees and shoulders.

"Hey, she's getting horny!" Krillin said to Sammy.

_Shit, this is taking longer than I thought to change.Guess I wasn't fully ready. Azefree thought. _

"We don't have all day!Hurry up!" Piccolo shouted.

"Hold on!I'm almost done!YAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked and her tail grew longer, as so did her hair.

"There!" Azefree told them.Everyone gasped.

She was taller than when she arrived- her legs had stretched out.Also, her hair grew and blew around in the wind.Massive ivory horns stuck out of her shoulders, head, knees and elbows.Azefree's eyes were a sparkly midnight blue and her skin shone metallic silver.

"Ugh! At first you were cool looking, but now you are just deformed!"Piccolo stated, disgusted.

Lacia looked up at Piccolo.She thought about something.

_I love this guy.But… I would eventually want to get married to him.How does he have sex?Does he have a dick?Does he use his antennae?If he does have a dick, how big is it?Too big?Too small? Does he have one at all? Who will have the children, him or me? Lacia thought to herself. __Oh, well.I will find out sooner or later anyway._

Gotun gawked at Azefree and her distorted body.

"This will not be too hard." He told himself. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gotun screamed to turn Super Saiyan.

Surely enough, his hair struck the point of gold.

"You aren't strong enough as a normal Super Saiyan!!! Somehow you need to get more power!!!" Piccolo shouted.

_ _

?His mind rang out.Suddenly, a chunk of flying rock [you know how when the power level is high, it makes the earth shake and rocks fly-you know how it goes] hit him square in the head. His eyes grew wide.

"It just hit me!" Gotun announced excitedly.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Jodi called to him.

"Then keep digging, Watson." Sloan answered back.She wiped her tears for Trunks and prepared herself to fight.

"No, an idea!" he yelled. 

Gotun stared at the dead bodies.At all of the people that he loved.His dad was gone.His best friend was gone.His best friend's dad and mom, they were dead, too. Darien was gone, but then again, he didn't really know him too much, anyway.Gotun was pissed.

Gotun shivered and his voice rumbled.

Without warning, he screamed with a voice so wicked [kinda like the t-rex's roar in Jurassic Park] that even Azefree had to cover her ears.

A golden (not yellow – _GOLD) glow emerged from his skin.However, then, instead of screaming like a pissed-off jackass and grunting like he was constipated, Gotun closed his eyes and breathed deeply._

"What the fuck?" Azefree asked.

At a leisurely pace, his hair grew longer and shimmered so bright that everyone had to close their eyes.

A single tear fell from his eye.Then, the ground began to rumble and rocks were floating.

A power so intense filled the air and little cyclones formed everywhere around him, though they weren't even strong enough to lift a person.

Gotun let out another terrifying roar.

As Azefree stood there, she began to tremble and her eyes grew wide.She mouthed the words **fucking shit, then just shuddered.**

"Scared?You should be." Gotun whispered.

"Me? Scared of a monkey?You've gotta be kidding." Azefree retorted, yet her eyes told a different story.

Taking a deep breath, Gotun walked slowly to Frieza's daughter.

"You think that you are going to frighten me? You are an idiot.No, you are a-" Azefree shook her head.

"Save the stalling, Azefree.You're terrified of me and I can see it in your midnight blue eyes.You can show me your feelings and I will assure you a less painful death than anyone else here would offer." Gotun replied softly, then pointed to all of the others and their glaring faces.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Karen asked Sloan.

"No, I can't even make out a word of their conversation." Sloan told her disappointedly.

"How sad!" Lacia said to them both.

Everyone else wondered, also.Azefree and Gotun were high in the air [you know how they float] while everybody stood on the ground and watched.

"I am not terrified of anyone.Let alone a stupid-saiyan like you! I can kill you with one of my moves." Azefree bragged.

"Go ahead and give it a shot, then." Gotun said quietly.

Azefree shot her hands out many times, dispatching a fireball from each hand, aiming at Gotun.Each one hit him in the chest.

When a massive explosion his him, the sky lit up.Many fire bombs hit him after that.Jodi, devastated, fell to her knees and began to cry.Everyone else lowered their heads in sadness.

The smoke cleared, however and there stood Gotun, without a single scratch.

Azefree was shocked to see that all her efforts resulted in nothing.

Gotun lowered himself and floated over to Jodi who had not yet lifted her head.

"You have so little faith in me." He whispered, grinning, and lifted her chin to see him.Jodi smiled and gave him a long kiss."I can kill her.You just wait for me."

"Okay." Jodi laughed.

"Why the hell is nothing happening to you?" Azefree asked in awe.

"I've told you, you can't beat me.The offer is still on for the quick and less painful fate." Gotun smirked.

"Go to hell." Azefree hissed, her eyes squinting to make her look positively evil.

"I've had better invitations." He snorted. "You've chosen your fate and now it's time to live it."

"Not so fast.My third form is coming- I can feel it." Azefree said.

"Hurry it up.Change.Take advantage of this opportunity." Gotun told her.

"Why the sudden intermission?" Azefree snarled, laughing.

"To tell you the truth, I really have to pee." Gotun whispered and ran towards the house.

"Well, get on with it!We haven't got all day!" Jodi shouted.

"You idiots!" Azefree laughed and began to fly away.

Suddenly, she stopped short.Gotun stood directly in front of her.

"I give you this one chance to survive and what do you do? Run away like the sleazy frightened fool that you are." Gotun frowned.

Azefree said nothing, but to Gotun's surprise, tears began to stream down her face.Convincingly real tears.

"Frightened for your life?" he asked with an ugly grin.

"No.I... I don't want to fight you.I.." Azefree sobbed.

"What?" Gotun questioned suspiciously.

"I don't want to fight.I love you." Azefree sobbed, then embraced him tightly and kissed him erotically.

The stunned Gotun broke his mouth free of hers, though she continued to kiss him on the neck and shoulders.

"Um, Jodi?" he called, though he was too high up in the air for her to hear.

"Jodi!" Gotun yelled louder.Azefree was kissing his stomach. 

Azefree's lips began kissing him lower.

"JODI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Gotun screamed in a panic as Azefree wrapped her lips around… well, um, enough said."JODI!!! Jodi! Jodi… oh, god… oh, my god!!! Oh, oh, oh… oh, my… GOD!!!" Gotun screamed for different reasons as the bliss of the blowjob seeped in.

Jodi wasn't paying attention.Neither was anyone else.Everyone thought that Gotun was handling Azefree.The truth of the matter was that Azefree was handling Gotun.Man handling, if ya know what I mean… J

Piccolo just happened to glance up to check on them.

"WHOA!!! Holy shit! Jodi, it looks like Gotun really shoving it to Azefree.But I'm talking about his fists, if you catch my drift!"Piccolo almost laughed out loud.

Azefree pulled up his pants and smiled at Gotun.His eyes were wide and he trembled.

"Will you rule with me by my side? Think of the royal things we could do at night…" Azefree offered. 

_I feel trapped. Gotun thought. __I believe I should do something to repay her.It takes guts to do something like that, especially to the one you love.But I love Jodi! What do I do??? No.I can't. I love Jodi and one blowjob can't change my mind about my enemies! _

"Well, what's your answer?" Azefree asked, surprisingly sweetly.

Gotun opened his mouth to say no; his lips couldn't seem to form the sound of an 'N'. Instead, the word 'Yes' came out. Gotun covered his mouth in humiliation.

He looked, embarrassed, into Azefree's eyes of beautiful midnight blue. _God, I never realized how incredible she looked. Wait, what the hell am I saying?I am falling in love with an alien slut! He thought. __She is a mean, cruel, bitch of a sexy alien….. who loves me…_

Gotun's eyes softened and his hair returned to it's normal spiky black. 

"I just knew you cared for me, too." She cooed and nibbled his ear.

"Gotun!!! What happened to your blond hair?!?Why are you not a Super Saiyan?!?GET DOWN HERE!!!" Jodi screamed. "And why the hell were you two getting so close to each other?!?"

Gotun wondered what he was getting himself into and why, then he looked into her eyes again.Only this time, instead of seeing lovely blue, he saw red.

_Holy shit, she's hypnotizing me! He thought in a panic. But before he could do anything about it, she kissed him and Gotun fell into a deep trance.His spirit was not fully there and he stood, Azefree's eternal captive man._

"Damn you, answer me!" Jodi screamed. "I'm going to kick that fucker's tight ass!" she told the others.

Piccolo stifled a laugh._That fucker just got a blowjob! He laughed hysterically in his head. _

Finally, he could not stand it any longer and began cracking up.

"What is so damn funny?" Lacia asked.

"That mother fucking bitch just gave Gotun a blowjob!" he whispered and tried, once more, to keep quiet.

"Oh, shit! What's so funny about that?" Lacia rolled her eyes and slowly inched away from Jodi, for Jodi was not a pretty sight when she was pissed off.

"I have no idea!" he laughed insanely.

"Well, keep your voice down!" Lacia giggled.

"ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!!!" Jodi shrieked, then flew up there to see what the hell was going on.

"What the hell is going on? (J)" she questioned.

Gotun stared blankly at Jodi, as if he was dead.

"He won't answer you. You can scream all you want directly into his ear, but his mind will not hear you. My voice is the only thing he can hear. I hypnotized him and now he is my endless slave." Azefree said with a smile. "That blowjob not only pleasured him, but it released some of my saliva onto his body and I have found that my spit paralyzed the brain to make it think about only me. That is why-" 

"You are stretched?" a sudden voice appeared. There stood Travis, Andy and, yes, Gohan.

Lacia's eyes grew wide.

"GOHAN?!?!?" she cried and ran towards him. 

Gohan also ran forth to cradle her in his arms.

You see, Lacia and Gohan had been best friends up until a few years ago.He was the one who told her to clean up Piccolo after every battle so he would get the hint. Then, she got the news that he died.

"Gohan… I thought you died… I missed you so much more than you could even think…" she sobbed.

"Shh, shh. I'm here and that's all that matters." He soothed and held her to him.

"Gohan, I would like you to meet my new.. um… boyfriend(?). Piccolo." She said shyly.

"Glad to see you finally noticed, Piccolo! She's wanted you for years." Gohan said approvingly, slapping him on the back. Lacia, however, looked into Gohan's eyes and did not see gratitude. Only sadness.

"And Travis? What are you doing here?" Lacia asked, remembering him from junior high.

"Don't know. I was bored. No girls wanted to lay me." Travis stated.

"I wonder why." Gohan whispered.

"I heard that!" Travis scowled and kicked him while muttering "bitch".

"Andy, why are you here?" Lacia questioned.

"Fighting, deaths, blowjobs- I couldn't miss all the action!" he replied, smiling cheesily.

"Alright, you are supposed to be cowering, not having a reunion. Now let's get this fight over with! Hey, wait. Aren't you the guy I tried to lay last year, but your thing was too small and I had to drag you out of my apartment because you refused to leave?" she asked, pointing to Travis.

Travis blushed and lowered his head.

"Travis!" Jodi scolded.

"It was a bad year!" he denied.

_"ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! WE"VE BEEN SITTING HERE TOO LONG AND I CAN'T STAND IT ANY MORE!!!!!!" Yuki screamed at the top of her lungs. **"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

An extensive outbreak of power and light filled the entire valley.

" "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!!!!!!!!!" Lacia added.

"Aaaa! Shit!" Azefree shrieked.

She crumbled to the ground after the light soaked through her entire body.

"I, uh, think she's dead." Lacia suggested.

"Why don't you go check it out?" Travis said, though he was joking. She, however, didn't know it.

As Lacia came face to face with Azefree, hot breath was released from the monster's mouth. Azefree's hand reached out suddenly and came to grasp on Mercury's neck. Her claws went into the poor sailor's neck and, with a quick squeeze of claws, Lacia fell to the ground and, with a twitch of her leg, she was gone.

Piccolo's breath shortened. Shaking his head, he ran towards Lacia.

"No…. my love… she… I won't… _Oh, Lacia, for god's sake, speak to me! Say something! Please! You can't go! I love you!!!!!!!" he began to tremble._

"YAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo screamed as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.Tears streamed down his cheeks and his skin blared.

As he stood there, his muscles bulged and Karen stood there, staring at his groin.

"Whoa. I guess they do get bigger when they are pissed off." She marveled. "And I do mean BIGGER!"

Piccolo's skin was a golden yellow. He looked incredibly strange, yet Jodi knew exactly what was going on.

"Didn't know it was true, Piccolo." She shouted to him.

"Yeah. Neither did I!" he screamed.

"What?!?" Sloan asked, totally clueless. 

"Nobody thought that nameks could go Super Saiyin." Jodi told her."I guess they can."

{Isn't this story cheesy? J I think sometimes, cheesy is the best. However, this is not one of those times J]

"If you loved Gotun, why the hell would you hypnotize him?!?" Piccolo asked gruffly.

"Love and BJs are two totally different things. Why do you think I have laid every guy around?" Azefree replied, just as crudely."Hypnotizing requires lying. A little white lie about love can't hurt."

"Stretchy." Travis muttered.

"I'm going to kill you with one of my karate moves! HIYAAAHHH!" Andy screamed out of the blue.

"Save yourself the life, spas." Piccolo mumbled.

"Okay." Andy replied, disappointedly.

As everyone gathered around the screaming Piccolo who was yelling threats to Azefree, nobody noticed Gohan sitting near Lacia.

"Lacia… Please, you can't die. I just returned… for you. I'm sure Piccolo was a much better boyfriend then I could ever be…" Gohan was almost sobbing. He stood up and walked silently towards Azefree.

"AZEFREE!!!!!!!! YOU FUCKER!!!!!!!! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE AWAY MY LOVE AND STILL BE LIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo screamed loudly.

Blasts of fire shot out of his hands at about 490-mph.

Off went Azefree's left hand, two fingers on her right, another chunk off her leg(near the one Trunks chopped out), and blinded her in one eye.

"Fuck you. Fuck you all." Azefree said snottily.

"Right back to you." Sloan replied.

"YOROO KOREE TIMES 69!!!!!!!" Azefree screeched.

Piccolo went flying and hit, back first, a stack of sharp rocks. They pierced his back, coming back out through his stomach.

"Piccolo!!!" Gohan yelled. Piccolo was Gohan's mentor as a child- the one who taught him to fight and be a winner.A small tear ran down his cheek, but that was all.

Ooh, blowjobs! Whoda thought it'd get so interesting! @_@


	3. ch3

"I take it my dad is dead, too, right

"I take it my dad is dead, too, right?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, Gohan. Your dad is gone." Yuki replied sadly and Karen began to cry.

"Why the fuck are you letting her do this to you? Where is my brother? And Trunks? And Vegeta?" Gohan asked more questions.

"Trunks and Vegeta and Sarah… They are all gone, too. She killed them all." Yuki wept. "And my poor Darien.She got him, too. And I didn't kiss him for good luck. He said save it for victory, but he was killed before anyone was victorious." 

"My brother… Where is my brother, Gotun?Is he dead, too?" Gohan questioned, again.

"He is alive.. But is hypnotized to be Azefree's eternal slave." Sloan replied-Yuki and Karen were both crying.

"Again, why would you let her do this to you all?" he asked, more gently.

"We didn't let her. She just did." Sloan said. "It's hopeless now. At least I could see one of my best friends before it was all over." Sloan said.

"Yeah, I'm glad I could see you, too." Gohan told her and hugged her softly. "It's not over yet, however. I know a way that you and I could destroy her.I bet she only wanted Gotun because he was so much stronger than she was and she couldn't beat him.So she made him join her."

"Yes. That's true.She even admitted it." Sloan pointed out.

"I have a plan. Come here." He said.

They walked off as the others crowded around her, yelling all kinds of nasty threats.

"Stall her." Sloan told Yuki.

"Let's fight! Come on, you bisnich! You killed my Darien! Now I'm going to kill you!" Yuki yelled.

"I killed all your powerful men and now I can kill you. You are a weak woman with no power and now, no boyfriend." Azefree menaced.

"I had one. You killed him. And you are wrong to say I have no power.You have the power of evil and now I will destroy you with my moon power. I do sound corny, but it's time to take the role of Sailor Moon instead of sitting around while everyone else dies." Sailor Moon shouted.

"Yeah, corny is right. You and all the other slaphappy scouts are the corniest things I think I've ever seen. You and those pleated skirts of funky colors.Yep, you're pretty cheesy." Azefree sneered.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." Karen hissed.

"I think it's time you make me!You've been sitting around, having civilized conversations about how you would like to kill me.Some sensible people took some action, then got annihilated.I don't have all year to fight this and I still have a future to bring to my sex slave, Gotun." Azefree said, all too sweetly.

"First of all, Gotun is **NOT your sex slave!!!!!!!!!" Jodi began to scream.**

"Oh, yeah? Why the hell is he only devoted to me?" Azefree asked back.

"You hypnotized him, dumbass!" Jodi reminded her with an attitude equivalent to saying 'like, duh'.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Azefree replied sarcastically. "Another reason could be the, uh, BJ I threw to him, but, uh….."

"WHAT?!?!?" Jodi screamed. "Oh, now you've fucking pissed me off!"

"Finally." Was all Azefree said.

"Alright, you want a fight? Let's brawl! C'mon, first who chickens out has to allow the other person a free shot at them, no matter what the other person wants to shoot. Deal?" Yuki suggested, then glanced at Sloan and Gohan, while she thought, _I hope they will get done soon! I don't know if I can hold out to this freak's power for long!_

"Deal.You're an idiot to challenge me." Azefree smirked evilly.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!" Yuki shrieked.

"YOROO KOREE!!!" Azefree howled.

Both of their energy shot out to explode against each other's power, then each's force battled one another.

"Do I really have to hit you? I would rather kiss Karen! And please believe that's not one of the things I would like to do!" Sloan pleaded.

"Yes, you have to. This plan can't work unless you do.But don't argue- I can't think that you are doing this because I told you to. I have to think you hate me, okay?" Gohan begged in return.

"Oh, alright." Sloan hesitated, but reluctantly.

Standing back, she got the snottiest look on her face.

"Wow, that's pretty good acting, Sloan." Gohan laughed.

"Who the hell's acting?" Sloan asked with a hint of hatred in her voice.

"Now I can believe that you hate me." He sounded relieved.

"You are a fucking asshole, alright? Get a damn life!" she sneered.

"Sloan? Are you even pretending anymore?" Gohan asked timidly.

"I wasn't gonna play in the beginning! Shit, you're a dumbass!" Sloan hissed.

"Tell me the truth, Sloan, are you playing or are you serious?" Gohan questioned, afraid that his friend might be a solemn bitch.

"As serious as you love Lacia!" she scoffed.

"Hey, you didn't need to say that!Everybody's right over there! They can hear you!" he shouted.

"Fuck you!" Sloan cried and slugged Gohan square in the jaw.

"SHIT! That hurts! Damn you!" he called.Gohan's eyes squinted as he grew angrier and angrier by the second.__

_Sloan is not that good of an actress!!! I know her and she would not really attack me!!! SHE"S POSSESSED!!!!!!!!! Gohan panicked in his head__. Why didn't I see it? Sloan usually wouldn't hit me with no reason!!!_

He shivered in denial.

"NOOO!!! I KNOW IT"S NOT TRUE!!!" he shouted suddenly.

The others turned around.

"What the fuck?" Karen and Jodi yelled in unison.

As Gohan quivered, his hair burned a fiery gold.

"You can stuff the truth up you ass and enjoy yourself while doing it!" Sloan jeered.

"I will not let my best friend turn on me, just like that!!!!!!!!!! Not with out a fight!!!!!!!!!!! Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed with all his voice.

"Oh, yeah? C'mon and get me!!! I dare you!" she jeopardized herself.

Gohan walked furiously towards her. As he approached her, just inches from her face, he realized that is exactly what he told her to say along with their plan in the very beginning. 

Sloan's face broke into a big smile.

"Did I do a good job?" she asked shyly.

"You… you mean, you weren't really possessed?" he asked suspiciously.

"That was the plan, right? Turn you into a Super Saiyan?" Sloan breathed barely a whisper as to keep Azefree from noticing and to stop the battle between herself and Yuki (which, in fact, was still proceeding).

"Good job! You turned me to a Super Saiyan 6 on that one!" he laughed.

"Don't lose it! You need the Saiyan inside of you to beat Azefree!" Sloan replied nervously. "Think of your mentor, Piccolo.And your dad. And brother. And…. Lacia." 

That name burned his heart. Gohan winced.

"Think of her." She repeated softly.

Gohan blinked back many tears.

As he stepped up to Azefree, a voice stopped him.

"Gohan?"

"Yes, Sloan?" 

"Did I hurt you when I hit you?" she asked apologetically.

Gohan smiled.

"Only a bit." He giggled. _Only enough to bruise. Nothing more._

"You're crystal is fading!!!!!!!!" Azefree snarled.

"No way!! You liar! Never once has the Imperial Silver Crystal failed to defeat darkness!" Yuki wailed, taking the corny, but serious role of Sailor Moon.

"Change is good." Azefree stated, then blasted more energy at her.

Sammy kissed Krillin, then flew up to Sailor Moon.

"Figured you could use my help!" she smiled.

"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!!!" she cried.

Karen sighed and after taking one last glimpse of Goku's body, reluctantly flew forth.

"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!!!" Karen joined in.

Jodi immediately zoomed up with the rest of them.

"MARS POWER MAKE UP!!!" 

"On three, you guys. One, Two, THREE!" Yuki began.

"SAILOR PLANET POWER MAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" their voices blared in unison.

An elite power rose among the sailors, even the dead ones.

Such a power threw Azefree into the dirt and exploded on her.

As the smoke cleared, there was no standing person in sight (well, besides the good guys- no, not the store).

"Do you think we did a lot of damage? I know she's not dead… C'mon, you guys. Let's go check." Jupiter suggested.

"No, she will be out in a few moments, raving about how she is so fucking pissed that we smeared her lipstick," Karen began, pausing as Yuki stifled a laugh.

"Yeah. You know what happened to Lacia as she was checking." Yuki reminded them sadly.

"Yeah." Sammy whispered. "I know."

As they waited for at least a half an hour, Karen became restless.

"Is it possible that maybe we actually DEFEATED SOMEBODY?!?!?" Karen asked with hope.

"I, uh, think so!" Sam replied with happiness.

Sam grinned, which made Yuki smile, and that cracked Karen up.

"What's so funny?" Jupiter asked.

"You both looked, hee hee, so CORNY!" she laughed.

"You're right, they did!" Jodi agreed.They all laughed hysterically and when all of them finally stopped, they would look at each other and crack up again.

"Hey! We killed her! She's finally dead!" they yelled.

Sloan and Gohan looked up, not even realizing that she was gone.

Suddenly, amidst the laughter of defeat, they all heard a deadly scream.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"What the fuck was that?!?" Jodi voice burst out of the sudden silence.

Out of the crater in which Azefree lay, a creature appeared.

With hair to her knees, horns out of her head, elbows, arms, shoulders, legs, her left chichi, her right chichi, each one of her buttcheeks, and belly button. A fringe of spines trailed down each leg and arm (in the front and back) and down her spine.A brilliant purple lipstick was blaring from her face.Each of her fingernails was 4" long and the same brilliant purple shone from them as well. A mechanical laugh rose from somewhere inside the thickly- muscled neck.

"So, what do you think of me now?" a voice like a computer spoke.It had the unequivocal hint of Frieza. 

"What happened?!?" Andy asked, unable to say anything more.

"Do you like my 4th transformation?" Azefree purred as much as a computer generated voice was allowed.

"TRANSFORMATION??? Looks to me more like a transvestite!" Jodi giggled.

"Say what you wish, but you are Jell-O when I get through with you- not pretty blue Jell-O, but…. ORANGE JELLO!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" Azefree sneered.

"NO!!! I HATE ORANGE JELLO!!!!!"Karen screamed

"OF COURSE!!! EVERYBODY HATES ORANGE JELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Azefree laughed in delight.

[I'm a cornball!!!!!!!!!!!Yeah baby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, yeah, and I am cheesy, too!ARTIFICIAL CHEESE!!!!!!]

"Stop with the Jell-O, okay?" Jodi got annoyed.

"But I like Jell-O!" Azefree whined.

"Gohan, I don't think we are capable of doing this!" Sloan warned.

"You're right, we might have to get someone to stall her again. Damn it! Who would be stupid enough to do that?" he asked in return.

Both of their eyes turned to Travis, who was standing there, secretly staring at Azefree's boobs and drooling.

"Hey, Travis?" Sloan asked.

"What?!?" he was startled, thinking he was caught staring. 

"Do you think you could stall her for about five minutes?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure! Sure! I'llbe glad to stall her! She won't resist me!! Ha, ha!" he stood proudly.

"I'm sorry to burst your woody- I-I mean BUBBLE!!! BUBBLE- I hate to burst your BUBBLE, but you're not the kind of type women fall all over! Or at least to my knowledge." Sloan tried to break it to him softly.

"You better update your information! I've had more girlfriends this week than you've had boyfriends in all your life!!!" he protested.

"I didn't mean that, I just meant that maybe Azefree would be stalled longer if you looked, oh… I don't know.. Like, HOT!"

"Some women already think I'm hot." He told her, hurt.

"No, I didn't mean it like that… I just wanted to say, we might need a lot of time to plan this, so if you could stall her longer with looking like a superstar that you couldn't take your eyes off, she would maybe even give you a little, well, action." Sloan finally replied.

"Alright, but I'm only making myself look better to get some action. Now, how do I look better?" he asked.

"With the Luna Pen." She giggled.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, unaware.

"Go ask Yuki to use her Luna Pen."

"But, I don't like Yuki!" he whined.

"Just, go ask!" 

"I don't want to-"

"Just, GO!" Sloan commanded.

Travis walked reluctantly to Yuki.

"Yuki, can I use your Luna Pen?" he asked.

"You idiot! I hate you! Go away!" Yuki snarled.

"Sloan sent me to use your Pen to… distract Azefree." Travis whispered the last part.

After looking to Sloan for approval, Yuki sighed and handed over the pen.

"How does it work?" he questioned.

"You say 'Moon Power! Turn me into a' and tell it what you want to turn into." She explained.

"But… I'm not Sailor Moon.With my luck, I will end up in one of those skanky sailor outfits." Travis pointed out.

"Oh, yeah.Well, I guess you would say… 'Travis Power', oh, I don't know, make it up yourself."

"Okay." Travis said. He thought for a moment. "PENIS POWER!!! Turn me into a sexy chick magnet!"

Everyone else was laughing.

There he stood, a 6-foot refrigerator with magnets shaped like chickens all over his body.

"What the hell happened?!?!?!? Why didn't it work?!?!?!?" he panicked.

"It did!" Yuki said between roars of laughter. "See how you attracted all the chicks?"

"Man, this is bullshit!" Travis swore.

"Try it again." Jodi suggested between waves of laughter.

"Alright." He frowned. "PENIS POWER!!! Turn me into a sexy male superstar!"

All the girls' mouth hung almost to the ground.

Travis looked like Trunks, only hotter (if you can believe that). Through all the hotness, his eyes shone brightly, clearly seen as Travis'. 

Azefree gawked.

She came to Gotun and, without taking her eyes off of Travis, sliced his head off with one Judo chop and ignored Jodi's cry. Then she sexily sauntered over to him.

"You are a hottie." She purred.

"I know!" he laughed. "Ever fucked someone up the ass?" 

"No." she grinned.

"Would you like to?" he asked with an evil smile.

"I can't exactly. I, uh, haven't got the parts for it." She reminded.

"Well, I will ask you the opposite question- Ever been fucked up the ass?"

"By a hottie like you? Who could resist an offer like that?" she hissed sensually.

"I was hoping you'd say that… I brought a special for you… Come here.." Travis rumbled contently.

Floating slowly to where he stood, she smiled attractively. 

In his mind, Travis was panicking. _What am I doing?!? How am I going to dodge the spikes?!?_

"Alright, Sloan, let's get ready.. we can't let her actually get any of Travis' clothes off because she'll know it's him and kill him right off the bat." Gohan troubled.

"We will have to kill him anyway- he'll not be able to move fast enough out of harm's way without Azefree moving and killing him, as well as the rest of us!"Sloan pointed out. "Now, get ready…"

"Let's wait until she is too involved with Travis to notice, okay?" Gohan asked.

They watched as they kissed.

"You are an experienced kisser. On the lips, at least. How about…. Well, ahem." Azefree suggested, pointing down to her chest. Travis bent down and kissed. 

While Travis was enjoying his boobage, the two planners got ready.

"Are you all set, Sloan?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, all but one thing." She replied and punched him in the jaw.

"OW!!! What the fuck was that for?!?!?" Gohan questioned in fury, his blond hair growing golder.

"Just making sure you were still a Super Saiyan! She said.

"Oh, yeah, thanks!" he said sarcastically while laughing.

Sloan and Gohan laughed, mostly out of nervousness.

"Okay, I think it's time to strike." Gohan got ready.

"Good luck!" Sloan wished to him.

"Yeah, you too." He agreed.

"Ready.." Sloan said.

"Set.." Gohan added.

"GO!" they both yelled in unison.

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!"

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Gohan's power shot into the glaive and the glaive bulleted towards Azefree.

Azefree, with her head shot back in ecstasy, did not notice the giant explosion headed her way. Travis didn't, either until it was inches from his face.

"WHAT??!?!?" he yelled.

The Silence Glaive exploded on the two, throwing bits of them everywhere in the most gruesome death.

"Is she dead?" Sloan asked.

Just then, one of the midnight blue eyes hit her and landed in her chest, staring up at her.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked.

"I, uh, guess that's a yes! We did it! WE KILLED HER!!!!!!!!" Gohan shouted.

"YOU GUYS!!! WE KILLED HER!!!!!!!!!SHE'S DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!" they screamed together.

Shouts were heard from everyone.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!" 

"YES!!!!!!!"

"THANK GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WE KICK ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shouts of joy were heard for a couple of minutes, then most became silent.

"Yeah, we killed her.But what's the point with out all of our friends?" Jodi asked with tears.

"It's all right!!! Let's celebrate now!!! I brought the Dragon Balls! That's why I came here!!! We can bring them all back!" Gohan was filled with happiness.

"WE CAN?!?!?!?" everyone screamed simultaneously.

"Yes!! We can!"

"KICK ASS!!!!!!!!!"

"OH, YEAH!!!!!!"

"C'MON, LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!"

Gohan sat down and thought hard._Piccolo is my mentor.My trainer. Practically my second dad.And my best friend. But if I bring him back, he will love Lacia and I will have to live with my best friend loving my love.I need her.I love her.But I need Piccolo. I can't just cast away my best friend. _

"Well, c'mon, let's go get the Dragon Balls!" Yuki pushed.

Gohan remained silent.

"Gohan, don't you want to see all your friends? And your dad? And your brother? What about Lacia?" Sloan asked impatiently.

"Well, sure I want to see her. Just not with Piccolo. He is so old and doesn't love her like I do.He might be in love with her, but he is a _namek and I am human.He wouldn't know what to do with a woman if she sprawled herself all over him!" Gohan said sadly._

"She already did and he screamed and slammed the door on her… I had my eye on those two!" Sloan told him, near laughter. She calmed down. "You do what you feel is right."

"Yeah." He replied softly.

They walked towards the house. Gohan walked over to Karen, who seemed not so excited.

"What's wrong, Karen?" he asked.

"I was thinking.I have been in love with Goku for so long, and I am now beginning to think. I don't think I love him anymore." Karen voiced.

"Really? Why not?" Gohan was almost hurt.

"I don't know. I feel like I just lost my love for him… somehow." She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess that's something you'll have to discuss with him." Gohan informed her.

"Where are the dragon balls?" Jodi asked.

"They are with the rest of my stuff. I'll go get them." Gohan stated.

They all raced excitedly from place to place to place, looking for his bag. All of the leftover people(alive from the fight) laughed and talked about how they would treat the others and that they'd never fight with them again. 

As they approached the house, it was almost like a treasure hunt.

The house was almost a mansion and Gohan had forgotten where he had put his bag.

"Is this it?"

"No, I think that's Karen's!"

"Stay away from my bag, bitch!"

"Sorry!" 

"I think that's it!"

"Look inside!"

"All I see is a stack of socks and underwear!"

"That's it!" Gohan spotted it and grabbed the bag by the handle.

As the looked inside, they made a discovery.

"You idiot! These are the NAMEKIAN dragon balls!!!!!!!" Yuki screamed in fury.

"What's wrong with that?" Gohan asked.

"Do you speak namekian?" Yuki asked angrily.

"No! That's why Piccolo could help us." Gohan told her, then, realized he was dead.

"Oh, Gohan. I didn't grasp the fact that you depended on him. I'm sorry." Yuki replied softly.

There were many minutes of reckless silence.

"What are we going to do?" Jodi asked.

Silently, Gohanzipped the bag and set it aside. All the others quietly walked away, though a soft weeping could be heard from many directions.

Gohan walked to Sloan. 

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

They huddled together and cried. Jodi wandered in and sat next to them. Tears rolled down her face.

Yuki was sobbing in the hallway. The others could hear her wherever they were.

::Wipes tear:: I gunna cry.. ::sniff sniff:: I don't want them to cry!!!


	4. ch4

Karen, Sammy and Krillin sat upstairs, wondering what they could do

Karen, Sammy and Krillin sat upstairs, wondering what they could do.

"Do you know anyone who speaks namekian?" Karen asked thoughtfully.

"I know Dende." Sammy said.

"Do you have his number?" Krillin asked hopefully.

"I think so!" Sammy exclaimed excitedly and dug through her purse. "Somewhere."

Andy sat with nothing to do. 

"I'm sorry, you guys." Gohan choked through his tears.

"No- it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that Piccolo was going to die." Jodi told him.

Sammy, Krillin and Karen walked into the room with gigantic smiles on each of their faces.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" Jodi asked.

"Because we have a secret, bitch! I know something special." Karen bragged.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"Can't tell." She nodded secretly.

"Tell me!" he pleaded.

"Nope." Karen ignored him.

"Please! Tell me!" Gohan tried asking one more time.

"Shut the hell up!" Karen shouted.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Sloan asked.

Karen beamed. As she walked over to the door, everyone grew anxious.

"Well, open it!" Jodi demanded.

As the door opened, screams of joy were heard.

There stood Chiaky and Dende.

Yuki ran toward Chiaky, smiling. They spoke back and forth in Japanese, kissing in between.

"Hi, Dende!" Sammy greeted.

"Thank you for coming!" Jodi could have kissed him, but, luckily, she didn't.

"I heard you were all in need of help." The small namek replied. "I will be glad to help you all. If I heal all of you, you can have three wishes on the dragon balls all to yourself." He offered.

"Thank you, Dende, but we would have to use the dragon balls on some of them anyway so why not wish them back at the same time?" Gohan pointed out.

"Okay, I am still glad to help." The green face beamed.

They all walked outside, so incredibly happy. 

Krillin, who carried all the dragon balls, set them down.He caught his breath.

"Those balls are heavy!" he sighed, making Jodi laugh due to her sick mind.

"Oh, be quiet!" Krillin laughed.

Dende chanted to ancient words of namekian to the Dragon and- there it appeared, seeming more glorious then ever.

"What is your wish." The dragon boomed, though it was more of a reply than a question.

"What do you wish?" Dende asked Gohan.

"First- I'd like everyone who died to be brought back to life again." He said happily.

Dende repeated the request in namekian.

"This I can grant." His voice thundered.

All whom lay dead on the ground arose. Travis and Azefree gathered- the tiny pieces of their bodies rose and- _SHOOM!! There they were! _

"What is your next wish?" Dende asked.

Gohan was silent.

"I'd like everyone but me to forget this battle." Gohan said after much thought.

"WHAT?!?!??" everyone screamed.

"This was one hell of a fight!I refuse to forget this!" Jodi protested.

"I just want certain people to forget, but I don't want to mention who and I don't want others to remind them." Gohan explained.

"No! I can't forget this!"

"I can't let you do this!

"I want to remember this, you punk-ass!" 

"Dende, I want everyone to forget anything but crushes between Lacia and Piccolo;" he began.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" they shrieked again.

"to forget the fight, and to forget the encounter with the dragon balls." 

Dende reluctantly repeated in the foreign tongue the wish of Gohan.

"What is you final request?" Dende asked.

"I don't know- you make a wish!" Gohan gave him a wish.

The tiny namek sat and thought.

"What is your wish- I haven't got all day." The impatient dragon snarled.

Dende said something in namekian.

"This can be granted. Your brother Nail will be restored to you." The dragon replied.

Up went the Dragon Balls and they shot out in different directions.

Gohan sighed and ran to Lacia.

"Gohan? GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and opened her arms. She did not remember him coming before.

"I'm here!" he almost broke into tears.

"What am I doing here, Gohan? In this place of darkness?" she asked in fear.

The sky lightened up slightly by the second.

"Lacia? Where are you?!?" a frantic voice called out.

It was Piccolo. 

"What?!?" Gohan asked in a fear. "Why do you remember?!?"

"Remember what? I just wanted to see if she was hurt." Piccolo stated. "Where'd you come from?" he asked, happy to be reunited with his best friend.

Gohan then realized. They were truly in love. Even if they couldn't remember kissing or whatever, they-in their hearts- truly loved each other.

"Piccolo! I'm so glad to see you're alright!" Lacia cried and hugged his chest.

Piccolo pressed her head against his chest to hear his heart.

Gohan couldn't bear to watch this anymore, so he walked around to reunite with the rest of the group.

After everyone had re-greeted with Gohan, they went around to find one another.

Azefree sat, back in her first form, in utter confusion.

Travis walked up to her and sat down by her side.

"Hi, I'm Travis." He said simply and shook her hand. They looked into each other's eyes. 

"I'm Azefree." She stated and forgot all about being a slut and killing her father and, practically her entire life.

They were hooked.

Yuki stood with Chiaki as Darien approached.

"Who is this, Yuki?" Darien asked jealously.

"Darien, I think we need to… I don't think I should see you anymore." Yuki said sternly.

"Why not?" he questioned with pain.

"I think I love somebody else. His name is Chiaki." She admitted.

"Yuki, I love you. If you ever need me or want me, you know where to find Tuxedo mask." He stated as a tear trickled down his face. He then flew out of sight.

Yuki stared in sadness as she watched the twirling cape fly out of sight.

Chiaki saw her sorrow.He drew her face to his with a soft hand and kissed her generously.

Gohan paced around nervously. It took all of his effort to keep from crying.

_Lacia and Piccolo are in love, no matter how much you will try to deny the fact. His inner voice told him._

He sat down because his legs were walking too fast for his mind to keep up.

As he calmed his mind and stared at the rejoicing couple, he noticed something.

"Hey, you guys!" he called towards them. "What's that?" 

"What's what?" Lacia asked back.

Gohan pointed as he walked over to Lacia and Piccolo (who were in each other's arms). 

"This." Gohan emphasized as he reached a large football-like object.

"I, uh, actually, I don't know." Lacia scratched her head.

"It looks kind like a…" Piccolo's eyes grew wide.

"Like a what?" Gohan asked anxiously.

"...like a… namek egg." Piccolo gasped.

"But how…" Lacia began. They both looked to Gohan.

Gohan grinned nervously. He tried to laugh it off, but they both gave him the Look.

"I though namek eggs could only be distributed when a certain namek died with love, huh?" Lacia questioned, raising one eyebrow scornfully and almost looking amused.

"Uh, yeah, well, I, uh…" Gohan did not know where to begin.

"Well?" Piccolo asked threateningly.

"You guys, it's a long, sick, sad story." Gohan sighed.

"And?" Lacia asked after a moment of silence.

Gohan put his hand on his face. When he lifted it again, there was tears spread across his cheeks, hand and were streaming still.

"What, Gohan?" Lacia cried and looked into his eyes.

"Lacia, Piccolo, I need to talk to you. I am not going to tell anyone else. Get the egg and let's go upstairs."He kept his sobbing quiet.

They all walked upstairs, escaping the others' eyes.

"So what did you have to tell us that was so important it made you cry?" Lacia asked.

"Alright. Here it goes." He sighed and began the tale.

A beam of light flashed throughout the valley.

"What is that?" Yuki asked, holding onto Chiaki with lust.

Dust flew everywhere. 

When it finally cleared, there stood two figures. 

"Hi! Sorry we're late!" Chibi-Usa cried with a grin.

Beside her stood Ryo.

"Oh my gosh, RYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Karen screamed with disbelief.

They embraced so tightly, they both broke apart, out of breath.

"I can't believe that you're here!" Karen was almost in tears.

"I came to do something- Chibi-Usa told me you were here. I want to say that… I love you and it would be more honorable than anything if you'd marry me." Ryo remarked and took her hand in his.

"Of course!" a stream of tears rolled down Karen's cheek.

Out of his pocket came the most beautiful diamond anyone had ever seen.

Yuki ran at Chibi-Usa. 

"Where have you been?" She cried while embracing Chibi-Usa.

"Up your ass and around the corner- just kidding! I've been taking a martial arts class. I just finished the class!" She cried happily. "Where is Gohan?" 

"I, uh, don't know!" Yuki scratched her head obliviously.

An anxious look appeared upon Chibi-Usa's face.

"I think I saw him, Lacia and Piccolo head to the house carrying something large intheir arms. It took more than one person to take it, that's how big it was!" Sloan babbled, then covered her mouth.

Sucky ending point right here, but it starts up good next chapter.


	5. ch5

"-and that's it

"-and that's it. That's what happened." Gohan finished the long story, covering every single detail.

"Oh, shit." Lacia muttered, then tears started to stream.

"Why did you want everyone to forget? That was an incredible battle. I can begin to remember it now. But… why?" Piccolo asked suspiciously. "I mean, we're best friends."

Tears choked at his throat and threatened to explode form his eyes, but he took a deepbreath and continued.

"This is not an easy thing for me to say, but I have to say it anyway……………" Gohan whispered.

"Go on with it." Piccolo insisted.

"Piccolo, do not hold this against me. [sigh] Lacia, I have wanted to tell you this for a while… I have always…" Gohan finally broke into tears once again.

She leaned down to his face. Lacia lifted his chin with her hand and looked into his eyes.

"You can tell me." She crooned.

"I-I love you." He finally stuttered.

Piccolo held Lacia as she fell to the couch in disbelief. 

The namek stared at Gohan with a jealous hint to his eyes. He held Lacia unusually close to him.

"SEE! I KNEW I COULD NEVER TELL YOU!!! I HAD THE COURAGE TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU AND THAT I MADE YOU FORGET AN EXTREMELY IMPORTANT BATTLE TO FORGET YOUR LOVE AND WHEN YOU REMEWMBER, I STILL SAY NOTHING ABOUT YOU TWO HANGING ALL OVER EACH OTHER AND YET, YOU DO NOT GIVE ME CREDIT; LET ALONE THE ABILITY TO EVEN HAVE SO MUCH AS A FRIENDSHIP WITH THIS WOMAN!!!!!!!!!! YOU DENY ME OF EVERY KIND OF DIGNITY A MAN COULD WANT AND YET YOU THINK YOU DESERVE SO MUCH RESPECT WHEN ALL YOU ARE IS WHO TRAINED ME AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRAIN ME WELL!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed on and on and on.

Piccolo's eyes grew wide. 

"Gohan, I.." Piccolo tried to speak, but Gohan ran out of the room. He locked himself in the bathroom.

"Did you know?" Piccolo finally turned to Lacia.

"Honest to God, I didn't." she swore. Lacia turned to the egg.

"And what are we going to do about this?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Right now, I can't think about it. I can't believe I didn't back him up on this one. He is my best friend and I wish I didn't have to make decisions like these." The namek spoke gently, trying to make her understand.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I had to come between you guys, I'm sorry I made you into a love fool, I'm sorry you love me, I'm sorry he loves me, I'm sorry I was born and…" Lacia fell to the floor, suddenly sobbing.

"No, no, no, Lacia, don't apologize for those things. You are the best thing that has ever come to my life and probably the best thing in Gohan's. Don't be sorry for that and do not wish you never lived. I wish you could live forever, personally. Do not want to have never been born. Gohan can't help loving you, as neither can I. Nothing could come between Gohan and my friendship, so don't blame yourself." Piccolo soothed.

An awkward moment befell upon them. 

_Is this the namek I first met? He is so compassionate and loving. I fell in love with him for being so strong. But now I know he would weep over me…HOLY FUCK!!! I have transformed this fighter into a heartfelt softie! This is not why I love him! I can't love him like this. I mean, I still love him, but I would rather him be a son-of-a-bitchand the namek whose heart I first fell for. Lacia contemplated inside her mind._

"Piccolo… I… want to tell you… I-I don't think we should be together anymore." Lacia' heart was ripping itself to shreds as she spoke.

The loving look on his face shot to an instant glare.

"What, now that Gohan's here, you want to be rid of me? What kind of mother fucker are you?" Piccolo's voice had its icy edge once again. Never had Lacia loved him more than that moment.

"I can't be with you." Lacia stated.

"And why not?" Piccolo spat.

"I can't tell you that." Lacia spoke softly.

"Tell me truthfully, does Gohan really turn you on?" The namek shot at her.

"I can't tell you that, either." Lacia said.

"Can you tell me if you and Gohan will go and fuck when I leave? Huh? Can you tell me that?" Piccolo shouted.

"No, I cannot." She stammered.

"Damn it, is there anything you can tell me?" he asked rudely.

"Si, mi amor. Te quero mi grande amor." Lacia crooned. 

"The only other language I know besides English is Japanese so 'kussotarre' on your ass!" Piccolo spat.

That stung.

Lacia walked away. That was a painful thing to do, but she knew that was the only way.

"I love you." She whispered softly as she walked by him.

Piccolo stood in shock, awe and heartbreak.

He wanted to kill her, to punch her until there was nothing left. And yet, he wanted to cry. Like a tiny child.

He walked to the door- slowly at first, then it ended up he was running.

Piccolo thought the area was clear, so he threw all of his might and anger at the ground.

"HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo screamed.

"Whoa, holy shit!" Trunks yelled. 

Sloan heard his cry and immediately jumped in front of him.

"Sloan! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks sobbed horribly.

Piccolo stood in the sky, in shock of hitting someone.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Piccolo apologized.

"DOESSORRY LOOK LIKE YOU CAN SAVE HER LIFE, ASSHOLE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Trunks shrieked at him.

"Trunks, I… oh, ow… are you okay?" Sloan weakly whispered.

"I'm fine… you saved my life! What about you? Are you going to be alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I think.. the time has come…" Sloan began.

"No, my love, you can't leave me!" Trunks pleaded.

"I am glad that Piccolo did that.. Thank you, Piccolo." She called to him. "I would have had to kill myself if he didn't. You see, I have been wanting to return to the planet Saturn for the longest time… but the only way to return is to die. I want to go alone, Trunks… I fear I do not love you like I once did. There is someone on Saturn who can love me like I need and I want to see the queen, my mother. I'll be safe there, you don't have to worry about me. I love you, and maybe I'll visit you in Heaven some day." Sloan breathed her last dying words. "Love is always there for you… just… like… me." 

Trunks bent over the limp body and wept.

Piccolo fell to the ground. He couldn't cry. The tears would not come. He felt so sad.

"It.. itwasn't your fault." Lacia tried to tell him. Piccolo didn't even know who was talking to him.

"Like hell it wasn't.You saw it as well as I did. I killed her." He shook his head.

"What, did you want to wake up one morning and find her dead on the doorstep?" She shouted for everyone to hear.

Piccolo recognized the angry voice and looked into Lacia's deep green eyes to find it out. They were never green. They were and had always been blue.

"Lacia, I didn't realize I was talking to you… " Piccolo trailed his sentence. "What happened to your eyes? They're blue."

"They've always been." She glared and looked into _his sad eyes. They were, just barely, a navy blue._

"What… happened to yours?" she asked. 

"Does it matter?" he asked as more of a statement and walked away.

_I've killed his soul. Lacia thought in fear. __He loved me and I killed it. All because of my little desires. Then again, if I had not killed his soul, his love-sickness would have destroyed mine._

That day was a mess. Once everybody rounded up, they all fell asleep. Some couples got very happy to be re-united and, well, enough said.

Travis led Azefree to the guestroom that night. They locked the door [if ya know what I mean].

Jodi sat by Goku. They had been talking in Jodi's room, when she kissed him. They also locked the door that night.

Sarah and Vegeta made noise during the night. A 'Do Not Disturb' sign sat on their doorknob.

Yuki and Chiaki left their door unlocked, but the activity was much the same.

Sammy and Krillin made their evening romantic with incense, candles, and wine.

Karen and Ryo made theirs kinky with whipped cream, body butter and a tight leather bikini (who **wore the bikini is the real question but anyways…. ~_^)**

The others each had their own room. Piccolo spent the whole night thinking about how much he wanted to be laying beside Lacia right now. Lacia felt very much the same way.Gohan didn't know what to think that night. Neither did Chibi-Usa. The truth of the matter was that she had come for Gohan. She had always wanted him and never gave the thought up. Andy, once again, had nothing to do. So he raided the refrigerator. 

"Andy, what the fuck are you doing?" Chibi-Usa muttered.

[Chibi-Usa's name is not September in this story only because September is whom which wrote this story]

"Look who's talking! I'm hungry. So sue me for eating!" Andy defended himself.

"Sorry." Chibi-Usa apologized. 

"Now that you know what I am doing up, what are you doing?" Andy asked suspiciously.

"I can't sleep, you know? Lots of things on my mind." She replied, taking a piece of chicken from a bag in the fridge.

"What kind of things?" Andy asked.

Chibi-Usa stayed silent.

"Why does Gohan love Lacia so much?" she asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Andy was taken back.

"You heard me." She said flatly.

"I… I don't know… Why do you want to know?"He wondered.

"I-I want to be… with… You can't tell him, Andy, he can't know that I care… He's going through so much right now already." Chibi-Usa's voice spattered.

"What? What? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Andy was immediately confused.

"I love him, Andy. I have been in love with him for a long time and at one time, he knew this and felt the same for me… But it seems that he somehow forgot about loving me. Sure, I have kept on to it for a long time. I loved him as a child. I believe you should hold onto love, no matter when it occurs. You know?" Chibi-Usa spilled.

Andy had a hard time understanding her, for she spoke so quickly. But he got it.

"I can't believe it! I swear, everybody is in love with somebody here! There is just so much gosh-darned love in this house!" Andy giggled. 

"Aye, no shit." Chibi-Usa felt relieved to have told someone.

"Just be yourself. Also, mention that you still care. There is really nothing else you can do." Andy said and took his stock of deli meats, chicken, Kool-Aid, cheese, apples, strawberries, potato chips, chocolate pudding, cereal, bread, jelly, peanut butter, onions (you'd swear he was pregnant with all the food he had) and fish to his room.

Morning came. And oh, what an interesting morning it was.

Lacia walked out of her room.She saw Piccolo walk out to his house in only a pair of pants.

_God, he's sexy. She thought and was crushed by the fact that she had to let him go._

She looked around and realized she was the only one up.

Lacia turned around and went back into her bedroom.

The house was silent for at least another hour until a bloodcurdling scream woke everybody up.

Everybody ran immediately to the kitchen where Jodi stood, mouth open in utter horror, pointing to a vicious sight on the floor.

Goten laid there in bloody atrocity, slit in the belly and all of his contents laid on the floor beside him.

"Oh my god! My son!" Goku choked and ran to the mass of entrails and other body contents strewn about.

Beside him sat a note. Jodi picked it up, for Goku could not stand up.

"I am waiting outside… there is a powerful force with all of you in the house… but if one of you tries to leave… I will get you… I like the way the killer in Scream killed his victims… but I cannot kill all of you in that house.I-I will wait for one of you to leave… then, one by one, the Sailor Scouts and DragonBall senshi will fall. I'M WAITING." Jodi's voice cracked as she threw the note at an open window. 

Immediately, Goku ran to the window and shut it, locking it tight.

"We cannot leave. It will kill us. One by one, like the note said!" Yuki cried softly.

A fading blob came to her shoulder.It took form of a tiny creature.

"Yuki, do not cry. You have such a pretty face- do not spoil it by tears." A small voice came from it.

Without looking to see who was there, Yuki's breath stopped.

"Axes." She whispered.

Tiny lips kissed her cheek.

"Oh, Axes! I thought you'd forget me!" she sobbed happily.

"I would never forget you, my love." He crooned.

Suddenly, Yuki whipped out her Luna Pen.

"Use this! Remember, you've done it before!" she cried with a smile.

Axes waved it around him.There was a glitter of moon dust and out of it appeared the creature, in a form of a man.

Yuki hugged him tight.

Chiaki suddenly walked to the door.

"This note is bullshit. I will prove he is just afraid and not powerless against us." He said egotistically.

He marched out the door. 

Nothing was heard.

"Maybe that note was a load of crap!" Karen suggested.

Without warning, Chiaki's face, which had been ripped from its head, hit the window and slid down slowly, leaving a bloody streak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuki screamed and fell to the floor sobbing.

"It's okay, my love.I am here and you are safe with me at your side." Axes whispered soothingly.

Everyone clung to their love, well, except for Lacia, Gohan, Piccolo, Chibi-Usa, and Andy.

Chibi-Usa broke free of what kept her tears back and they flowed freely. No couple would part to comfort her.

Gohan looked at her, writhing with fear and disgust from seeing so much blood. His eyes softened. Slowly, he lowered to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't be afraid.You are protected." He murmured and kissed her cheek.He sat beside her and looked into her teary eyes. And her saw more than tears.He saw love.

Then from somewhere deep inside his heart, a love rose from a dept not known to man.He suddenly knew his hidden self. It wanted to be with Chibi-Usa.

They sat, staring. She reached out and pulled his head to hers and they embraced in a kiss. 

Andy smiled.

Lacia looked longingly to Piccolo to find him staring with burning dark eyes at her.

"Piccolo, I…" Lacia tried to speak.

They stared into each other's eyes.

"I know, Lacia, I know." He whispered. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her. But she wanted him tough, strong. And it took all of his strength to stay put.

Lacia couldn't stop herself.Tediously, she leaned to him.

Piccolo stared at her longingly.

Lacia was inches away from his face (which was amazing because, I swear, he's almost eight feet tall!), she could almost smell his hot breath (but not quite[thank god]). Then she quickly pulled away from him.

This time, Piccolo bent towards her until his chin was on her forehead.

"You won't make me a softie… I promise… but I can't go on without you. You know this… and, vice versa! I need some happiness in my life.I need you…" he admitted. Again, they looked into each other's eyes.

Lacia took his hand in hers. Then Piccolo pushed forward briskly kissing her with ardor.

They finally broke apart a little while later, they stood, nose to nose, staring at one another.

Suddenly Lacia couldn't help asking.

"Do you have a dick?" she wondered.

Piccolo burst up laughing. [Jodi, I know you are laughing right now!]

"Is that what you've been thinking about the entire time?" he stifled another chuckle.

"No… I just wanted to know…" she lowered her head with a smile.

"People think that we don't because they say 'our antennas are our dicks' but, I mean, what do they know? Are they namek? The truth is is that I am partially colorblind, as are all the nameks. That is why we need our antennae. But, yes. I do." Piccolo explained quietly, almost laughing.

"Okay." Lacia smiled.

_Why do you want to know, planning on using it sometime soon? Andy almost laughed out loud as he thought this._

Piccolo picked up his head and looked around the room. Everyone stared at them lovingly.

"That is so sweet!" Jodi cried.

"That's fuckin' nasty!" Karen screamed.

"Ew, Lacia! I can't believe it- ew!" Yuki turned away laughing.

Gohan on the floor, holding Chibi Usa in his arms, with his head on hers.

"Gohan, I… I love you." A tiny voice spoke.

Gohan looked up in surprise and almost panic, but instead of gasping, he turned her around.With strong hands, he took her hair out of the usual cone odangos. It blew freely in the breeze of the air conditioning. 

"You're hair is so gorgeous! I can't believe you coop it up in odangos all day!" Gohan crooned. 

"Well, nobody really likes the color pink, so I figure the less showing, the better." Chibi Usa blushed.

"I like it on you…" Gohan mumbled.He was surprised to find himself wooing the small woman with more love in his heart than he had even felt for Lacia.

"Thank you… You know, my mom told me once that-" Small Lady began.

"I love you" Gohan blurted out before she could even finish her sentence.He then covered his mouth in utter shock.

Chibi Usa's loving scarlet eyes gazed into his again. Her look was so intent that Gohan didn't even comment about her always looking him in the eye.Instead, he just stared back and lost complete notice to the outside world.

"And w-what are we going to do about the ki-killer?" Krillin stuttered, hiding in Sammy's arms.

"I have an idea." Piccolo said after a few moments of silence. He clasped onto Lacia's hand."Lacia, take someone else's hand.The killer said that he can't kill us when we're all together."

"So?" Sarah asked impatiently.

"So, if we all hold hands and walk outside, we can not only see who the killer is, but destroy them as well." Piccolo continued.

"Good idea!" Azefree smiled.She huddled in Travis's arms, her skin shiny silver against a smooth white robe.Travis looked content in his boxers (let's hope so-it's all he was wearing [YAHOOOO!!!!!! J/kJ] )

"Could we, uh, like, transform before we go out there?I have no power without being a sailor scout!" Chibi Usa asked.

"She has no power _with being a scout, either!" Karen whispered to Sarah who stifled a giggle._

"Hey, be nice!" Travis warned Karen.

"Yeah, yeah, why are you protecting her? Hm? Hm? Answer me, dumb-ass! Do you like her?" Karen instigated.

"No, but she doesn't deserve to be treated like that!" he shouted back.

"Okay, okay, you two! Chill out!" Yuki called.

"Yeah, calm your nuts!" Jodi added.

All three of them turned and stared at Jodi.

"What?!?" She asked insistently.

Karen rolled her eyes.

Travis walked to the hallway, towards the bathroom.

"Thank you, Travis." Chibi Usa's voice was behind him.Actually, SHE was behind him. As he turned around to look at her, she kissed him in appreciation.

"Hey, no problem.That bitch needed to be told off anyway." Travis smiled.

"Be nice!" Chibi Usa giggled and playfully punched him in the arm.

Chibi Usa walked back to Gohan who smiled with love and drew her in as soon as she came close.They kissed for a few minutes; totally oblivious to hear the scouts scream their transformation calls.

"MOON CRISIS POWER MAKE UP!!!"

"MARS POWER MAKE UP!!!"

"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!!!" 

"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!!!" 

"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!!!"

"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!!!"

Gohan parted his lips from hers.

"That's your cue!" he smiled. Chibi Usa stood up reluctantly.

"Yeah, it sucks doesn't it!" she smiled back.

"MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!!!" 

With many twirls and flips, the girls transformed into the sailor scouts.

The men stood by, watching their lovers, staring with awe and countless skipped heartbeats.

As the sailors stood in the kitchen, it seemed the world became darker (which it actually did), but the scouts glowed with pride and beauty.

Piccolo walked to Lacia.He took his other armband off and wrapped it around her hair, tying it in a bun once more. He then brushedsmall hair from her face with his hand.

"Now let's get out there and tell the mother fucker to go and suck something." Piccolo said with a smirk on his face.

Piccolo took hold of Lacia's hand, she held someone else's and they all formed a line, joined at the hands.

The namek was the first in the line so, slowly, as to emphasize, he opened the door, but before stepping out all the way, he looked at Lacia deeply and said:

"Whatever happens, hold onto my hand.Don't let go no matter what. I love you, remember that. Pass it on." He whispered the last part. 

Lacia told the person behind her, except, of course, not the love part. Then, that person passed it on, etc.

One by one, they all stepped out thedoor. 

"Alright, you killer! Show yourself!!!" Lacia screamed.

Tediously, a foot was shown, then the leg of a pair of pants. Then the beginning of a coat.

HAHA!!! Can you guess who it is?


	6. ch6

"Alright, you killer

"Alright, you killer! Show yourself!!!" Lacia screamed.

Tediously, a foot was shown, then the leg of a pair of pants. Then the beginning of a coat.

There in the darkness, stood none other than Tuxedo Mask.

"DARIEN?!?!?!!?" Yuki screamed.

"Yes, my love. Only this time I am not brainwashed, nor am I working for any other ugly queen. I have come on my own will." He spoke devilishly.

"But- but why?!?" Sailor Moon was almost to tears.

"'Cuz' he's an ASS!!! That's why!! Ass! Ass! You've always been a- what? – oh yeah, I remember! An ASS!" Axes cussed.

"Shut up, you fucker!!!!!!!" Darien screamed.

"Why, Ass? Can't you take it? Huh, Ass?" Axes still yelled until Yuki nudged him with her head (she has no free hands).

"Axes, please! Stop it! It's hard enough, I can't take it!" she pleaded.

"Okay, my love, I'm sorry." He apologized, then shot Darien a nasty look.

"And why couldn't you come into the house?You were here the entire time with us all in the house and you were just fine! So what the hell is your problem now, huh?" Karen asked.

"Sure, I'm fine (Yuki nods incessantly), but that's only when I am good.This time, I had cruel intentions." He explained.

"I saw that movie!" Jodi whispered.

"What movie?" Goku asked.

"Cruel Intentions." She said back.

"Was it good?" he asked further.

"No, actually, it kinda sucked."

"Oh."

"And what exactly are these intentions?" Krillin asked.

"To kill all of you. Just because you all bother me! Oh, yeah, but I'll leave Axes alive.Then I can slowly torture him until he dies." Darien laughed evilly.

"And why would you want to do that?" Sammy questioned.

"Because I want to rule with Yuki by my side, with the entire universe in our hands, like it once was. Even if we have to take it by force. I don't want you all annoying sailor scouts in my way.I can sure as hell protect us both. And I want Axes dead. I mean DEAD. Dead as a doornail. I know Yuki wouldn't want me if there was a possibility to have him." Tuxedo Mask enucleated.

"Darien, it was like that once because we DIDN'T take it by force.It will never be the same. I love you, but I can never love you like that again, with Axes or not." Yuki sobbed. "And you will not take my friends from me, I don't care what happens." 

"Serenity, I want it to be like it used to be.No one would ever have to fight like this.Ever." Darien said in a soft, pleading tone.

"If you MAKE us fight like this, how do you ever expect to be like back then?"Darien stayed silent, for Yuki had a point. 

Yuki broke free ofthe hands which held hers. She walked over to Darien.Then she kissed him longingly.

They kissed most enchantingly, then she stopped. Sailor Moon then whispered into his ear:

"Goodbye, Darien. I can't be with you anymore."

As she turned to walk away, his hand reached out and wrapped around her neck.

"DOES THIS FEEL FAMILIAR?!? I WORKED FOR QUEEN BERYL ONCE AND SHE TAUGHT ME HOW TO DEAL WITH A BACK-STABBING BITCH LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!" Darien's voice blazed. "JUST WRING HER SCRAWNY LITTLE NECK!!!!!!!!" His grip pulled tighter.

"Are you crazy?!?!?" Yuki wheezed.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME CRAZY!!!!! THERE ARE BETTER WORDS!!!! I PREFER **_INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed and somehow clutched her neck even tighter._**

Yuki couldn't make out words and her sight blurred, but she struggled to stay alive.

Out of nowhere, Trunks came and jammed his sword through Darien's stomach.

Blood spurted for his stomach and his mouth.He dropped Yuki with a thud.

Sailor Moon lay on the ground, unable to move, yet she gasped uncontrollably for air.

Axes couldn't take it, just watching her suffer. He ran as fast as he could over to Yuki, then followed Karen.

"You guys, help Trunks!!!!" Karen screeched.

"Right!" Lacia wiped her tears as she heard Karen's frantic cry.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEATY SHOCK!!!"

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!!!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!"

"KAYO KID x20!!!"

"DISTRUCTO DISK!!!"

"BIG BANG ATTACK!!!"

They directed all of these to Darien, who frantically tried to dodge them, but Trunks held him in the same spot tightly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" he cried as a single tear fell down his cheek.

Axes covered Yuki's eyes.

"Don't watch, Honey." He soothed. Holding her close, he tried desperately to cover her eyes and her ears as so not to hear Darien's bloodcurdling scream.

Slowly, the screams died and the skies lightened.

Everyone de-transformed so that they were back in their usual clothes.

"Darien.." Yuki cried softly in between sobs.

"I know, honey.And I'm sorry. But I'm here- never forget that." Axes cooed.

Yuki picked up her head and kissed him lightly, then laid back down.

"I won't, Axes. I won't." she smiled.

"You guys, let's set to work on cleaning up." Goku said silently.

***

Three Days Later…

Piccolo laid on his bed, with Lacia beside him. They held each other close, even in sleep. 

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!!

Piccolo opened one eye and groaned softly.

"What is it?" Lacia asked quietly.

"Someone wants to come in." he said.

"Go and flip 'em off." Lacia smiled.

Piccolo stood up to look for his pants.

Lacia rolled over to find herself laying on them.

"Piccolo, here they are." She handed them to him.

"Thanks." He told her. Putting them on, he walked to the door.

"Who is it?" he grumbled.

"Uh, it's me, Jodi. I came to give you guys your breakfast." He opened the door a crack to see her smiling face with two plates full of food.

"Yeah, thanks." Piccolo said, taking them, then slamming the door on her.

"Well, fine then, you little booger!" Jodi smiled and walked away.

As he walked back to his bedroom with the food, Lacia smiled intensely at him, making him give a small smirk back. 

"And what are you smiling at, foolish one?" he finally smiled, asking her playfully.

"Oh, not anything new.Just a sexy namek who has made my life awesome." She sighed.

Piccolo sat beside her, gazing at her eyes.

Suddenly, she reached out and pulled him down to her.

With a growl of pleasure, Piccolo pulled the blanket up over their heads…(sorry, just couldn't resist writing it!)

***

Later…

For the first time, the sun shone brighter than before, hinting everything in sight with soft, golden light. One by one, each person came outside to admire the gorgeous day.

Andy sat alone, for everyone was holding somebody. He zoned into the distance until Jodi came up to him. 

"What's wrong, Andy?" she asked, plopping down beside him.

No answer.

"Andy?" she tried again.

Still no answer.

"Hey, Andy!" she tried once more.

No response.

"HEY DUMB-ASS!!" she screamed into his ear.

"What?!? Huh?!?" he looked around in confusion.

"What's the matter?" Jodi almost laughed.

"Well, it's kinda obvious. Look at everyone.They are so happy! And I don't even know why I came.It's not like I have anyone to be with or anything." He sighed.

Jodi nodded and slunk away to the phone.

She quickly dialed.

"Um, hello? Yeah, is Lum there? Lum? Yeah, thanks… Yeah, hi, Lum! This is Sailor Mars! Yeah! Uh huh! Yeah, well, I'm here with Andy Folle and- what's that? You too? Really? Awesome! When's the next flight?" Jodi carried on a conversation with one of Andy's close and personal friends.

Piccolo came out of his house with Lacia by his side.

All of the girls shot Lacia the Look.The Look of suspicion and wanting to know what's going on.

She held out her hand in sign language, which they had made sure the guys didn't know and all of the girls did.

First she signed an "L", then an "A", then a "T", then an "E", and finally an "R".

Most of them nodded in acknowledgement, the rest pretended like she didn't see anything.

Jodi came up to Lacia and yanked her aside.

"What the hell did you do?" she smiled.

"Look, do I make you tell me about YOUR sex life?" Lacia asked.

"No…. SEX LIFE?!?!?!!?!?!??!" Jodi did a double take.

"Uh, no comment." Lacia giggled then walked off.

"Damn you, woman!" Jodi called after her.

Lacia caught up with Piccolo.

"What did she want?" Piccolo halfway smiled.

"Oh, nothing more than the usual information. Well, besides the suspicion that all the girls have about us. They're all wondering about my waking up from your house." Lacia explained.

"Let them wonder." The namek whispered and kissed her lavishly, as though to never get enough of her. 

Chibi Usa walked over to Gohan's door and knocked. 

_He sure does sleep long! She thought to herself, then shrugged her shoulders and knocked again._

Being nosy, which was no surprise, she walked in. The small lady heard water and saw that Gohan was in the shower.She tried not to look, but she couldn't help staring at him to no end. She was not trying to be a pervert, but she just found him so beautiful that she couldn't look away.

Suddenly, the water stopped.

Chibi Usa gasped, then quickly and quietly slipped out.

She came out in enough time to see Yuki emerge from her bedroom with Axes close behind her, looking intently at her butt and the way that it swayed as she walked.

"Axes!" Chibi Usa shouted, startling the poor guy.

"What?!?!?" he asked frantically.

"Stop your staring!" she giggled.

Axes came to her ear.

"You're one to talk!" he whispered, then pointed to Gohan's room.

Chibi Usa blushed.

The day had begun so perfect, almost like a dream.

"You know what?" Sammy asked.

"No… what?" Krillin asked back.

"I think that we should all figure out when we are going to go home." She concluded.

"NOOO!!!!!! I mean, why do you want to go home?!?" Krillin panicked.

"Well, we always did before!" Sarah pointed.

"Yeah… but for some reason I feel that something big happened that made us all incredibly close- closer than we've all ever been!" Karen pointed out, holding tightly to Ryo.

"That's because it did." Gohan stepped out of the hallway.

"What are you talking about?!?! I don't remember anything like that happening!" Sarah protested.

"Yeah, I know… it really was a waste of the dragon balls, wasn't it? I mean, why wish for you all to forget something so that I can make you remember it again?" Gohan babbled.

"What are you talking about?!?" Jodi asked, totally baffled.

"First, I need everyone in here." Gohan gestured to the living room.

"EVERYONE BETTER GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO GET BITCHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Karen screamed out of nowhere.

"Alright, alright!" Someone shouted. The others all got down into the living room.

"Now what's all of this about?" Lacia asked.

"Lacia, Piccolo, you know.But I need to tell everybody else so they will remember." Gohan winked at her.

Lacia looked confused, then it was as if it dawned on her.

"Oh! Yeah… do you still want me to stay and listen?" she questioned.

"If it's not too much trouble." Gohan replied.

With that, Piccolo sat down, smiling at Gohan and Lacia sat beside him.

"Thank you." Gohan said to them, but looked thankfully to Piccolo. The namek nodded.

"Well… as you know, you came because of a new enemy. Azefree." Gohan began with a sigh.

They all looked at the silver alien, who was wrapped in Travis's arms.

"WHAT?!?! You can't be serious!" she protested.

"Well, a lot changed.But for you all to remember, you all have to listen to me well." Gohan told them.

He looked around the room at the intent faces, gazing eagerly for the knowledge.

"As I said, you all came here to tell us about our new enemy as always. It was about 2:00 in the afternoon last Friday when a ship landed on our lawn. This was Azefree's and…" Gohan told the tale.

***

"And I wished for you to all forget because of my own vanity." Gohan finished.

All was silent.Mouths hung open in disbelief. Many of them were crying as it all came back to them- their loves' sacrifices, blood, loss, tears, confusion, love, defeat and broken hope.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain…. I'm so, so, so sorry." Azefree sobbed.

"We forgive you, Azefree." Lacia hugged her in comfort.

"You did that for me? But… why?" Vegeta's face softened.

"I love you, Vegeta. You should know that by now." Sarah looked into his eyes and kissed him.

"Goku… I just wanted to say thank you." Karen hugged him lightly.

"Hey, no problem, sweetie." He smiled to his best friend.

"Travis… do you forgive me?" Azefree's teary eyes penetrated his.

"Of course I do!You're the best thing that ever happened to me!" he hugged her.

"I can't believe Darien's that much of an idiot!" Yuki laughed, then her eyes filled with tears.She desperately tried to hide them, but Axes saw them too soon.

"Are you okay, Yuki?" he asked kindly, clutching her close to his chest.

"I care for you so much… but I do love him, and I always will, you know that. I'm just glad that I have you here." She wept.

"And you'll always have me- never forget that." He crooned.

"So, why did you wish for us to forget, Gohan?" Goku asked.The room got silent.

Gohan swallowed hard.

"Because I was in love with Lacia… and I thought I could make Piccolo forget his crush on her.For some reason I thought this would make her love me.Then I found out that there were no crushes.They were really in love. Even if the Dragon wanted to make them forget, he couldn't. Love can't be forgotten and it takes a fool to try and change that." Gohan explained."And I realized that when I looked into this young woman's eyes." He pointed to Chibi Usa.

"Gohan, that was a dumb move on your part." Jodi told him scornfully.

"I know… and I'm sorry." He apologized. (29)

"Well, we know that you are truly sorry, otherwise you wouldn't have told us." Jodi gave him a hug.

"I can't believe you did that, Travis!! That helped us so much- who would have thought that _you were the one to help us!" Karen laughed in thanks._

"See! I'm not totally useless!" he boasted.

The room got silent and everybody kind-of looked away.

"Hey, you assholes! I'm not worthless!" Travis protested.

"No, he's not!" Chibi Usa and Azefree chimed at the same time.

"Yeah!" Travis smiled.

"Do you… still love Lacia?"Chibi Usa asked almost silently as everybody else was discussing other little facts that they remembered.

Gohan gazed at her lovingly and grinned lightly.

"How could I still be in love with her with such a phenomenal woman whom I'm head-over-heels for right in front of me?"He asked with an affectionate tone, yet serious.

"You really think I'm all that?" she questioned.

"And a bag of chips." He smirked and embraced her with a kiss.

Krillin stared at Sammy and blinked hard.

"I-I'm sorry, Jup." Krillin whispered sheepishly, calling her his nickname, short for Jupiter.

"For what, honey?" Sammy looked back at him sympathetically.

"I-I didn't… well, I wasn't fighting for you when you needed me to." He replied sadly.

"No, that's a lie.You _were there I needed you.You didn't get killed fighting for me, but saved __my life and protected me by guarding my side.That is the best thing you could have done." Sammy cooed and kissed his shiny head._

Krillin blushed and kissed her back profusely.

"Gohan, thank you for telling us.I know that was hard for you. You know, because of that whole Lacia thing." Jodi came and rubbed his arm.

"Sloan knew…" Gohan said, then swallowed hard. His best friend was no longer here, and even if they brought her back, she would not be truly happy and nobody wanted that.

"Yeah. I think so." Karen choked- she had been listening.Ryo took her in his arms and let her cry upon his chest. Karen held her fiancée.

"This was one of the biggest fucking battles I've ever fought-" Vegeta began.

"And the first one he ever actually participated in." Goku just couldn't hold the joke in.

"Do I have to throttle you, Kakorott?" Vegeta threatened.

Goku fell to the floor; laughing and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, this battle was a major fucking twist." Vegeta finished.

"And I couldn't leave after facing that all together." Sarah said and grasped Vegeta's arm.

"I don't think I could, either." Sammy said.

"Me, neither."

"I couldn't either."

"Same here." 

"Then why even leave?"

"Yeah!Let's just stay!"

It seemed an agreement was made.

"But what about Tokyo?" someone asked.

A silence befell upon the entire house.

"Yeah, don't they need the sailor scouts?" Chibi Usa chimed.

"I guess the Starlights couldn't face it on their own… even with Sailor Cosmos…" Yuki's frowned.

"And we couldn't move there because our strengths would be too unnatural." Goku said unhappily, holding Jodi.

Suddenly, Yuki shot uprights and belted out:

"MOON CRISIS POWER MAKE UP!!!!" she screamed and thrust her hand in the air.

Without knowing what she was doing, the rest of the scouts transformed.

"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!!!"

"MARS POWER MAKE UP!!!"

"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!!!"

"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!!!"

"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!!!"

"MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!!!"

There, for yet another time, stood the magnificent Sailor Scouts in the splendor of their own aura.

"What are you sailor skanks doing?" Travis smiled.

"Don't call us skanks, you little bitch!!"Karen shouted and jabbed the time key into his stomach.

"Ow!!!!" He yelled and held his sliced belly.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Azefree screamed.

"Why the fuck did you do that, you little mother fucker?" he wheezed.

"I can save you." Yuki said, almost tauntingly.

"Please, Yuki." He coughed.

"Promise never to call us skanks again." She replied calmly.

"I swear, I'll never say 'sailor skanks' again." He tried to smile until Karen rammed it into his tummy again.

"FU-UCK!" he screeched and fell to his knees.

"Oh, PLEASE, Yuki! I swear I will never ever say that to you again, but I _beg you, __save me!" He pleaded._

"And you will not belch loud like you do." Yuki grinned.

"Man, for that, I'll die!" he joked, but as Yuki turned around to walk away, he called after her.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE!!!!!!!!" Travis shrieked.

Yuki cringed involuntarily.

"Okay, Angelo. I'll save you, but remember your promise." Sailor Moon whispered.

"_ANYTHING, just PLEASE!!! __SAVE ME!!!" Travis shouted and sputtered blood._

"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!!!" she cried and he sat, healed.

Azefree threw her arms around him and held him tight.

"Karen, you need to keep that temper under control." Yuki warned.

"That guy's a fucker!He needs to get a life!" Karen tried to be quiet.Travis flipped her off once they were out of sight. 

"Well, that was a spur of the moment kind of thing!" Gohan giggled to Chibi Usa, who stifled a laugh herself.

"If you thing that's spontaneous, try this!" Yuki said to Gohan, whom she had overheard.

Yuki took hold of Lacia's hand, who grabbed Jodi's hand who took Sarah's hand who clutched Sammy's hand who seized Karen's hand, who snatched Chibi Usa's hand and grabbed her into the circle to finally take her mom's grip.

"What about the rest of us?!?" Axes whined.

"Chill out, Axes! God! We're doing one of our 'sailor' things, you freak of nature!" Sailor Moon snapped.

"Okay, okay! Just asking!" he backed down, hunching his shoulders.

"Oh, but I still love you, anyways!" Yuki smiled and kissed him, then rejoined the circle.

"Okay, you guys.I have an idea." Sailor Moon started."Since we all want to stay here, but we need to protect Tokyo and we can't go there with the guys, then there's only one thing to do.We have to go to the planet Saturn and get Sloan." 

Karen's eyes sparkled, as well as the others', but she said nothing.

"Then what are we waiting for?!? Let's go!" Jodi burst.

"Yeah, ikimashou[let's go]!" Chibi Usa tried her newest Japanese phrase (well, one of them- she was learning Japanese.

"On three!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"One!" Sailor Pluto cried.

"Two!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"Three!" Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury screamed at the same time.

"SAILOR PLANET POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The cry rang throughout the house and slowly, they began to fade.

Tumbling down a tunnel-like whirlpool, the scouts made sure they held each other's hand tight.

Finally, after a pressuring ride of blackness, the fell with a thud to the mystic Time Gate.

There stood another Sailor Pluto.

"Hi, Pluto." The Time Setsuna greeted.Karen smiled- it was always awkward to see a mirror image of herself.

"Where do you wish to be teleported to?" she asked kindly.

"Setsuna, if you could, we need to go to the planet Saturn." Yuki asked boldly.

"Good luck, for whatever you need to do." She nodded, then ushered them out the door

What will happen! Find out chapter 7! ~_^


	7. ch7

Flashes of light bounced off of every which way

Flashes of light bounced off of every which way.

In less then a minute, they fell to the grounds of a majestic dark palace.

"Yep, this is it… it's too morbid to be anywhere else." Yuki decided.

Each and every one of the sailors reached back for their loved ones' arms, disappointingly looking backward to see another sailor, except poor Chibi Usa who looked back and there was only darkness.

"Let go of me, you freak!" Yuki screamed, pushing Sammy, who clung helplessly to her arm.

"Oh, uh, s-sorry, Yuki." She mumbled, then shivered at the coldness of the planet.

Chibi Usa walked to her and linked arms. Jupiter looked over and smiled.

They snuck cautiously to the pessimistic castle in which towered over them hauntingly.

Suddenly, Jodi let out an exaltedly bloodcurdling scream.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" The scouts cried in unison, huddling together.

Jodi, horrified, pointed to something in the darkness.

"Holy, shit, Jodi! It's only a freakin' spider! God!" a voice cried out.

"I fucking hate spiders!" Jodi whined. "Wait… SLOAN?!?!?!!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!"

Princess Saturn revealed herself, grinning.

"SLOAN!!!!! Oh my god!" Karen sobbed, then, running at Sloan full-speed, she wrapped her arms around her waist. "I missed you so much!" 

"God, Karen!" Sloan yelled, then hugged her back.

Each of the scouts took turns hugging her.

"Come inside." She offered.

They all sauntered along side of Sloan, feeling special to be invited to such a grand palace.Besides the Moon Kingdom, it was the most majestic of all the planet's palaces.

Though the outside was all dark, the senshi walked inside to find trippy lights and it was warm, even though the lights were very dim- that's how Saturn lived.

Sloan led them to the ballroom, where it looked almost like something off of a horror movie. It was deep purple with twisting black candles, all lit with the same bronze flame.

"Oh, wow, what a kick ass room!" Jodi muttered in awe.

"Champagne, anyone?" Saturn smiled.

"Ooh!" Everyone raised their hand or called out.

She handed each one of the senshi a wineglass. It was one of those glasses with the actual cup being short and widely set.The stem of it was a deep, abstruse purple, about three of them curling around one another.

"So what are you doing here?" Sloan asked.

"Did you ever find out about the battle?" Yuki asked meekly.

"Nobody told me, but as I returned to Saturn, it all came back to me, so yeah. I did." She explained.

"Well, that brought each one of us closer together than ever before. And we all wanted to stay with our guys. I mean, they have never had to make sacrifices for us before, but they did willingly. I know we always used to return home, but the guys, just, well, I don't think you'd understand." Sammy said sadly.

"Yeah, actually I do.That stuff I said about not loving Trunks like I once did, well, it's a bunch of crap. I love him, but I didn't want Piccolo to feel bad. So I made it up." Sloan replied.

"Really?" Sarah questioned in awe.

'Yeah." 

"Then, why don't you come back with us?"Yuki offered.

"Well, I, uh… nah." Sloan turned away.

"Why not?!?" Karen protested.

"I don't know…"

"Sloan, do you know how much Trunks misses you? He doesn't sleep, he barely eats, and-" Chibi Usa tried.

"I'm dead, remember?" Sloan reminded.

"DAMN IT!!!" Karen recollected.

"I think I know where to find the Dragon Balls!" Lacia suddenly shouted.

"How?" they all asked in unison.

"Well, I had this dream last night-" she began.

"Oh, god!" Jodi sighed.

"What?" Lacia asked.

"You're dreams are gay!" Yuki shouted.

"It's not like I can help it!And besides, they may be gay but they usually are true!" 

"Go on." Sammy encouraged.

"Okay, so I had this dream that I found each one of the Dragon Balls and then somehow, Jennifer and Marguerite came as Neptune and Uranus and they were getting kinky and-" she babbled.

"I don't want to know about your odd dreams!" Yuki cringed, as so did the other scouts, imagining.

"You will have wanted to know if it was true, right?" Lacia threw back, silencing them. "And besides, Uranus and Neptune came before the Dragon Balls. So if they come, then I know that my dream was true!"

Yuki rolled her eyes and everybody kind-of became quiet.

"Man, I wanna go back with you sooooo bad! I miss Trunks!" She sighed unhappily.

"Saturn, do you have any way we can come straight here without having to go to the Time Setsuna and have her transport us here?" Karen pleaded.Seeing her mirror image with no mirror creeped her out.

\"Yeah, actually, I do!" Sloan laughed for no reason and ducked into a nearby trunk.Pulling something out, she walked gravely to the others.

"Is this another one of those cheesy sailor communicators?" Jodi asked.

"No, it's not a communicator. It is a crystal." Saturn replied.

"You're giving us a crystal?" Karen asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Yes, it's for transportation.It lets sailor scouts to travel.Also, it lets you know if another scout's in trouble." She explained.

"Thank you so much, Sloan!" Sammy thanked.They all hugged Sloan, then regrouped into their circle.

"Good luck, scouts!" Saturn wished them.

"We can't leave yet, Sloan! We still don't know what to say to activate the crystal!" Sarah shouted. 

Sloan knocked her hand against her head.

"Duh! I'm such a retard! You shout 'Saturn Palatial Destination' and Poof! You're wherever you need to be. Sloan said, then waved.

"One, two three!" Karen shouted. "SATURN PALATIAL DESTINATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the sailors cried in crescendo.Sloan waved, even though they were gone before they could see. 

Suddenly, they were in the middle of the kitchen floor in 'the house'."Oh my gosh, girls! I didn't know you'd be back so soon!" Axes ran to Yuki. They all hugged their men as if they hadn't seen them in awhile. 

"What happened? Where is Sloan?" Trunks asked frantically, then looked sad. "Oh. Did-did you send her to Tokyo?" Jodi walked over to Trunks and patted him on the shoulder.

"She's dead, Trunks. You know she isn't going-" she began.

"She risked her fucking life for me, Jodi! I know that she wouldn't have done that if she didn't love me!" Trunks shouted.

"What the hell?!?" she asked, totally baffled.

"Don't you fuckin' try to hide it!!! You don't think she'll come back to me because you say she's over me! But you're wrong!" he cried, his voice ringing in his own ears.

"I didn't say-" Jodi tried to say.

"I don't care! I know that you think that I think she was telling the truth when she said she loved someone else! She has loved me since we were tiny and I know that! She would not stop loving me, not with the way she always treated me! I know it!" he raged.

"TRUNKS!!! LISTEN TO ME, DAMN IT!!!" Jodi screamed.

"WHAT?!?!?" he shouted back.

"Trunks, she told us that she loved you still and that it WAS a load of shit she was saying, but she didn't want to make you feel bad! She would be right here with you if she had not died!" Jodi explained harshly, glancing at Piccolo who tried desperately to hide his blushing and ashamed face. 

"And we will be here, fucking waiting for the two kinky sailors, Uranus and Neptune - that is our sign - while Lacia pinpoints the location of the Dragon Balls in her dream and then we will go and get Sloan! Is that fucking clear?"

Trunks blinked, wide-eyed, then nodded.

"Thank God!"She threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes.

"Then all we can do is wait." Lacia sighed, dotting the location of the last Dragon Ball and setting down her paper.

So they sat.

And sat.

And sat.

And sat.

And they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited. 

For about two hours straight, they waited unconditionally in silence(except for the common cough or occasional snore).was odd, since the group was usually so loud and giggly, they sat oddly still and silent, serious as hell almost as if they were dead, but not.They held each other and sometimes, would gaze into one another's eyes.But for the most of the time, they sat as though to never tire of it, waiting for any indication of lesbian-like creatures.

After two long hours of waiting, however, although they stayed almost taciturn, they began to become, well, a bit... distracted.

Chibi Usa lay on Gohan's lap, staring up into the mystic (hee, hee, Mystic Gohan) eyes of her beloved. He stroked her face lovingly and ran his finger though her pink hair.

Lacia held Piccolo's hand and stared at it for the longest time, as though an intriguing movie or something. 

Access sat, in a fit, because Yuki squatted behind him, running her finger though his long purple hair, smelling it, then brushing it with her hand once more.Through his frown, however, he got a secret happiness from her loving his hair.

Ryo kept trying to put his hands up Karen's shirt, but she lightly pushed him away at first, waiting anxiously to save her friend. Eventually, she become less involved with waiting and playfully nudged him, but made no real attempt to stop him.

Jodi and Goku sat in the back, kissing and despite the fact that they made no sound, Jodi kissed his neck and he caressed her back. Nobody thought it was weird because they were behind the couch.

Sarah sat, monkey-slapping Vegeta- just kidding![I felt the urge to write something weird for a change] Actually, Vegeta had fallen asleep on her lap and she was sitting there with a brush, desperately trying to brush out all the gel.She struggled to get the brush untangled after one stroke of the comb.

Sammy laid on a chair, Asleep. Krillin lay on her, stroking her head and gazing longingfully into her face.She snored lightly, which made Krillin smile.

Azefree and Travis stood, they didn't even realize that they were standing up. She laid her head against his chest, running her finger up and down his back.

Trunks waited ever-so-anxiously by the door, for any second the two girls could come bursting in and Lacia's prediction would be right.

Andy was pretending to be asleep, but he tried to keep his lonely tears from falling.In his heart, he was all alone and wished for someone to hold.

Suddenly, Lacia bolted upright.

"What is it?!?" Piccolo asked frantically.

"I just remembered! Uranus and Neptune don't come first in the dream! Someone else comes, too!" she announced.

"Who!?!?!?" frantic voices pleaded.

"I remember it all now! In my dream, we were sitting around just like this and all of the sudden-" 

DING, DONG!

"-in walks Lum." She finished happily.

"Lum!?!?" It was Andy's turn to jump.

The door swung open to reveal the sexy blue-haired lady in a tiger-striped outfit.

"Hi, everyone!" she giggled. Andy ran to her and she opened her arms. 

"Andy, you know how I was condemned to only love one man? And he wouldn't want me? That man was you!" she cried. 

"How?!?I have always cared for you!" he looked surprised.

"Then I'm just an airhead!" she smiled. 

_Geez, you're telling me! Sarah thought. _

Lacia smiled with satisfaction.

"Then what happened, oh, great knowing guru?" Karen asked her sarcastically. Then she laughed.

"I..... I'm not sure... I don't remember all of it.... But I do know that the two come... something about "Titanic"... I think we watched it, but I don't know for sure... It's confusing, but I know." Lacia tried to explain.

"Let's watch "Titanic" and see what happens." Yuki suggested.

Lacia gathered popcorn and the rest of the group, and they sat in the huge living room. Everyone sat down in front of the Big Screen and popped in the movie.

They all sat with the movie blaring in front of them, nobody was really watching.They all secretly waited, knowing that Lacia was right, waiting for any indication that Uranus and Neptune had come.

But they, again, got tired of paying attention to one thing for too long and began to cuddle as they had earlier. More of them kissed than before but that was only because they were in the dark.They all settled down to kiss some more, completely indulged in one another, the movie rang out-

"ICEBURG RIGHT AHEAD!!!!"

Every single person jumped straight up, frozen in fear.Trunks had raced to the door.

Karen began to laugh hysterically.

"You guys look like idiots!" she cried.

"Hey, shut up! You jumped just as high!"Jodi pointed out.

Karen stuck out her tongue at Jodi, then giggled a little at herself and cuddled to Ryo once more.

Though she seemed calm, Karen kept the thought of everybody leaping high in the air at the sudden sound of the loud movie. 

Suddenly, she burst out laughing.

"What the hell is it now, Karen?" Yuki asked, getting annoyed.

"I swear, you guys all laid eggs or something!" she chuckled.

Lacia bolted up straight, in unison with Piccolo.

"THE EGG!!!" they both screamed at the same time.

"What the?" Sarah asked at the two ran upstairs immediately.

"What's up with them?" Chibi Usa asked Gohan, who had turned absolutely pale.

"I... uh, well, uh... I ... they...." He stuttered.

"That's okay, it sounds like they have something that can't be hidden, so, well, I'll wait to see it." She settled.

"Thanks for understanding." Was all he said.

"Yup." 

Upstairs, Lacia and Piccolo gathered around the egg.

"I can't believe that this happened." She marveled.

"I know... what are we going to do?" Piccolo held her tight. They stood in silence for a few minutes, contemplating what to do.

"We'll raise him." Lacia concluded.

***

The movie ended and besides enjoying the movie, nobody got anything out of the night. Marguerite and Jennifer were not there and nothing had happened.

Trunks sadly sighed, then walked off to his room.

"I'm sorry, Lacia, I guess you're just a little off." Sam apologized, then stumbled to her room.

"I just know that..... It meant something because Lum came..." Lacia tried to think.Lum came to Lacia.

"Yes, sweetie, but you _called me." Lum told her, then walked off stylishly with Andy, who grinned enormously._

Lacia plopped down disappointedly on the couch.Piccolo strolled over to her and sat by her side.

"I-I was sure that I was right, Piccolo. I just knew it was true." She shook her head in confusion.

"Lacia." Piccolo took her head in his hand and looked deeply into her blue eyes. Slowly she revealed her hanging head, tears stung her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Don't give up.Somehow, I know you're right." He told her, then brought her face to his at they met in a kiss. Her sadness lifted as it always did when they kissed.

The two got up to go to Piccolo's house. When they reached the door, they heard a funky noise.

"What the hell is that?" Piccolo asked. Lacia shrugged, then opened the door. She gasped.

There stood Jennifer and Marguerite in their Sailor outfits. Neptune Held Uranus's hip while they kissed.They were leaning on the door, kissing vigorously.

"Eww, that's disgusting! Get the hell out of here!" Piccolo cringed and flung the door shut.

"Piccolo! We were waiting for them!!!" Lacia shrieked and opened the door.The two hadn't even realized that anyone had seen.As Marguerite's hand traveled up Jennifer's shirt, Lacia cleared her throat and, just as she was about to tap the two, Karen came to the door and slapped Marguerite upside her head.

"Ow! What the hell.... Oh, oops..." she shouted until she realized they were making out on somebody's porch. "Damn it, Jennifer, I told you not to lean on the teleportation device!!! Where are we?!?"

'Sorry." Jennifer shrugged.

Lacia jumped up and down, grinning and clapping her hands quickly.

"Yea!" she squeaked.

"You were right!!!" Trunks came thrashing down from upstairs, falling down a few times, then somehow making it to the door. He ran to Lacia and hugged her tight.

"Thanks, Lacia, you're the best!" he cried.

"Hold on, Trunks, we still have to find the Dragon Balls." Yuki pointed out.

"No, Yuki, we don't!I know exactly where they were in my dream and I made a map.Then I was smart enough to make seven copies, each one highlighting a different Dragon Ball.So this way, we can assign groups to each find a Dragon Ball." Lacia figured.

"Okay, do you think that we could get some sleep first?" Vegeta asked, somewhat cranky.

"Are you stupid, dad?" Trunks began, his father glaring at the comment. "The longer we wait to find the dragon balls, the more Sloan has to wait! We have to do this as best we can as fast as we can!" 

"But remember, Lacia was a little off on the dream, given credit that it did happen, it was out of order." Goku pointed out to Trunks, then looking to Lacia, said "No offense or anything."

"None taken." She smiled sweetly

Trunks looked to his dad, incredibly anxious and almost whiny.

"But da-ad!" he cried.

"Damn it, Trunks, quit being such a pussy!" Vegeta yelled, then smacked his son on the back of his head.

"Ow!" he shouted in pain.

Yuki sighed.

"Trunks, I think we should get some sleep first.Sloan is safe and warm, in her own little palace, away from all harm, and thinking of you.So don't worry. I guarantee she can wait, okay?We'll find the Dragon Balls much faster if we have all of our energy." Lacia said softly, then turned to Piccolo for reassurance, who nodded.

Trunks sighed impatiently, then walked upstairs to his bedroom.

Everyone kind-of drifted off to where they were sleeping, leaving only Piccolo, Lacia, Jennifer, and Marguerite. 

"So, uh, what were you doing out there, anyway?" Piccolo asked.

"Popping popcorn." Jennifer said sarcastically. "What did it look like we were doing?!? We were making out until we were interrupted."

"It looked odd- I've never seen _women make out before." Piccolo admitted._

"Would you like to see it again?" Marguerite asked evilly, sensually glancing at Jennifer.

"And it's not something I would treasure watching again." The namek cringed and walked off with Lacia towards his house.

The two shrugged and starting kissing once more.

Lacia and Piccolo got to his house.

As they walked inside, Lacia flopped down on the couch.

"What's the matter, Lacia?" he asked lightly, sitting next to her and rubbing her arm.

"I don't know, just thinking."

There was a pause.

"About what?" Piccolo asked.

"I guess about who's going to guard Tokyo and if it's really a good idea to stay here and leave all of the people who depend on us."

"You've got to stay, all of you.I mean, it was nice having you all come around once in awhile, and helping us fight some of our small battles.But Lacia, this time I fell in love.And this fight taught me a lesson that not even a great trainer like myself could teach.That love is what makes you stronger, not training and if you have no affection for anyone, then your training will never be complete." Piccolo looked deep into Lacia's troubled eyes, seeing straight to her heart once more.

She laughed softly and looked away.

"How can you say such heartfelt words without even knowing it?" she looked back at him, this time it were her eyes that send a wave of fire to his soul.

Piccolo leaned to her, to where his forehead rested on hers and they stared at each other eyes (close up).

"Because I love you and sometimes my heart gets too full from seeing your face and it all explodes into words."

He then realized that his eyes were filled with tears.

He broke away from her glance and sort-of laughed.

"Damn it, look at me, turning into a fucking faucet here." He did a half-laugh again as he quickly wiped his tears.

Lacia smiled.

"It's okay."

She put her hand on his back, which faced her, and began to rub it all over.

In ecstasy, he laid onto the couch and let her sit on his lower back.

Her hands worked into his back, massaging and kneading him. 

Leaning down, she began kissing his back, tasting the salty sweat that always coated him.Her lips moved to his neck where she lightly bumped into his head. 

Piccolo sat up and started to kiss her on her neck, then down her collarbone.

Suddenly, he stopped and got up off the couch.

"Piccolo! What the hell?!?" Lacia sat up.

He smiled, then turned the lights out. 

She smiled, and he didn't have to see it – he just knew…

Sadly, that's the end of it. IT's not the end of the story, but I never got to finish it before I moved, and since it was based on my friends and I never saw them, I haven't finished it. Hope you liked it!~_^


End file.
